Born to Conquer
by AlphaTuck
Summary: Post GOF; little AU; Tonks is disheartened because Harry hasn't left his room since she thinks he noticed her on watch one day. She decides go to a local pub so socialize and drown her sorrow a little. She soon meets a man claiming to know Harry. Honks; M for language, violence, and possible sexual content later.
1. The Little Whiskey

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything really.

Nymphadora Tonks was a very bored individual. The first week of her watch duties were much more eventful. Harry Potter would go for runs up and down the street, chores, get into arguments with bullies, and help small children on occasion. It wasn't exciting, but it had proven to be entertaining more than once. Everything on this street was boring except for him. Even the houses all looked the same, and the people would do the same thing every day. The adults would go to work during the day and the children would go to one another's house. Once night fell, they would all enter their respective homes. The only thing out of place at that time would be a few delinquents or Harry.

It all just suddenly changed one day. He was working in the garden just like all the work he did around the house every day. She had let out a sigh out of boredom, and she could have sworn he heard her. When he stood up she expected him to look for her, but he just went inside. No one had seen come back out since.

This greatly disheartened Tonks. Every time she saw him, she was so tempted to disobey orders from Dumbledore and talk to him. She had missed him for so many years. When she was six, Sirius used to bring her over to the Potter's to play with little Harry. They were fast friends, and she was completely smitten with him. She had bittersweet memories of Harry calling her Dora. Lily would thank Merlin when they showed up and say that Harry had been asking for her all the time. When Lily and James died and Harry went missing, she was heartbroken. After that day no one was ever allowed to call her by any nickname. That was reserved for Harry, whom she missed dearly for many years.

Tonks often ended up thinking of the bittersweet memories when on watch. Thankfully the next person for watch duty would be there soon. She had found a pub nearby that was really great. After every dayshift, she would go the pub, have a drink, and talk with a muggle or two.

Mundungus oddly right on time today, which made Tonks extremely happy to start her night earlier than usual. "Wotcher Dung!"

"Oi, Tonks I thought we's suppose ta be quie' out here."

"Sorry, just ready to start the night. It's not like Harry can hear is in there." She said handing him the cloak.

"Yeh? Just don' getcha knickers in a twist abou it."

She happily ignored the crook and walked down the street before apparating away.

She strode into the pub waving at the barman. It was 8 on Tuesday night at the Little Whiskey, and the bar all but empty except for a person here or there. The barman waved her over. He was obviously bored with the lack of clientele, but he and Tonks had got on pretty well the last month. "Alright Tonks?"

"Alright Joan, this new assignment I'm on has just been boring the past few weeks."

"Figures, guarding some rich arsehole has got be pretty annoying."

"It's just a kid Joan, and they weren't supposed to know. I think I was noticed and they haven't come out of their room since. So, my entertainment is gone. This whole town is snooze except for this pub."

There was a shout from the table in the corner. "The girl's right! 'Er first drinks on me Joan!" She turn to him, and it was a guy she never talked to. Well, no one talked to him. He just seemed to nurse his whiskey all night and sulk. This was the first time she'd heard the man speak.

"Whiskey Joan," he already had it made, but she always asked. Curious about the guy in corner she went over to him sat across from him. He gave her a 'why'd you come over here?' look. "Name's Tonks, just Tonks. If you're nice enough to buy a girl a drink, I guess you're worth talking to for a while. What's the name?"

"I only bought it cuz I agree. I didn't want your company." He grunted. The man was short but handsome. He had flaming red hair that swept to the side, and dressed like a guy her type, an almost punk-rockish look, but with some matured qualities to how he wore it. His green eyes were breathtaking, but his constant sulking made her stay away from him. She didn't bother pessimists. There was never any reason to be around someone if all they were going to do was ruin your mood, but the man's looks had now caught her attention. Something about him just reminded her of someone from her past. He reminded her of Lily Potter she realized. His attitude had hidden it before, but now she was too close to him not to notice the resemblance.

"Well you have it now. ' Might as well make the most of it. By the way, you look like someone I used to know." She added on at the end.

The man then moved to leave, but she performed a quick sticking charm. "It's dangerous to do that around here." He hissed.

"So you know about us?" she asked, even more intrigued now. The man only scoffed, and nursed his whiskey. "You know a Lily? You have the same eyes as her." The man instantly met her eyes for the first time.

His eyes looked old than a man in his twenties. They were cold, lonely, and yet soft and caring. "Know _of_ her, too young to ever _know_ her." He then looked into his whiskey and took a rather large swig. Joan brought another for him.

"I knew her. My uncle, actually cousin, brought me over a lot to play with her son. I miss those times. Was she a relative of yours?"

His eyes seemed to pierce her with rage. "Who the fuck do you think you are you bloody bitch." He whispered. Her eyes went wide wondering how she pissed the drunk off. "Think you have something to bloody brag about claiming know the _boy-who-lived_ ," he said with sarcasm, "before he got that retched scar? If you knew him, you lying bitch, you'd think you would've contacted him in the last 14 bloody years." Tonks was shaking with rage now. How could this creep ever understand. She couldn't, she always wanted to, but couldn't.

She threw her drink in his face. "For your information, the chief warlock made it illegal for anyone to go to the house without permission from his magical guardian, who just happens to be the Chief Warlock Albus bloody Dumbledore." She then moved to leave.

The man laughed to Tonks' astonishment. Dumbledore was going to fucking pay. "That bloody bastard!" He barked a laugh. "As if I couldn't be more pissed with him already. Aren't you watching the house for the old goat fucker? Sounds like permission to me, so why haven't you?"

She looked at him incredulously and told Joan to get the guy a towel and that it was a misunderstanding. "How do you know about that?" He didn't respond, but she continued sheepishly, "I can't he hasn't left his room for three weeks."

He looked at her with a lopsided grin and a look of pity and victory in his eyes. "Sweetheart, you aren't the only one on that street that has a cloak. All he's gotta do is find an open window, and you or whoever else watching the house, while Moody is recovering, is none the wiser." She hit her hand to her forehead, and murmured something about being an idiot. "By the way, depending on who your cousin is, I might be able to arrange a meeting." He sipped his drink, "Oh you should show me your arm too." He pulled up his left arm to reveal only smooth skin and Tonks did the same.

They sat there enjoying their drinks for a moment. The mood had certainly improved. Joan still shot questioning looks over to them, but she just waved him off. She then realized something, "How do I know I can trust _you_? I don't even know your name. How do you even know Harry?"

The guy chuckled, but looked thoughtful probably wondering how he could prove it. It wasn't long before he had a mischievous grin. "If your cousin is Sirius like I suspect, I can trust you. Tell him about tonight and that my name for now is Prongslet. His reaction should be proof for both of us. Also, if you involve Albus in anyway with me you'll never get that meeting. Harry's had enough of manipulative old fool, and people choosing the old bastard over him." Harry knew this was a gamble if she knew the marauder names he would be found out, but the girl had grown on him. She had a way of making things seem better than they were, it seemed.

Tonks was astonished by the man once again. She couldn't believe someone could mention Sirius and bash Dumbledore so easily. He had just proved that he knew things he shouldn't unless he knew Harry or was a death eater, but with no mark it was impossible to tell which. "Fine by me not to involve him. The only reason I join his little club is to see Harry again. Me and Sirius are in the same boat on that. The only reason we keep close to Dumbledore is because he keeps Harry close to him. If Harry wanted to get away from Albus we would help him, even if that meant going on the run. I want my first best friend back." She declared.

Harry just thanked his lucky star. "Ask Sirius for the passphrase after the story, and you have that meeting. You seem to a have a decent personality, so I approve of you. Meet me here same time tomorrow, but if you don't have the passphrase things will get violent." Harry said with voice of cold steel.

"Why are you so protective of him?"

"Because everyone has their own interests, and those interests have led to years of suffering. It's gotten to the point he doesn't trust anyone." Harry took a large gulp of whiskey as he gazed out the window and murmured, "not even himself sometimes."

Tonks' heart went out to the man. It was hard to miss that this man had seen many things that break a normal person, but it seemed to only strength him. In this moment, Tonks had noticed just how well built he was. He wasn't short, just slumped over. A fix in posture would do wonders for him, and he already had begun to appeal to young Nymphadora.

She had begun to grow on Harry too, but he didn't let his emotions run away with themselves. She was 21 with good life and probably a boyfriend, and he was damaged goods and 6 years younger than her.

"It's been good talking to you Tonks, but I'm gonna run. You seem like the dangerous type." He jabbed dispelling the sticking charm and moved to the door.

Tonks was at a standstill. She had just realized she didn't want him to go. "You seem like you've seen more dangerous things than little ol' me. Why not stay and have a few more drinks?"

Harry gave her a wistful look that melted the metamorph's heart. "Because I'm dangerous and if you knew me you wouldn't want much to do with me." With that he existed the pub and began his walk back to Privet Drive. As he turned the corner he morphed back into himself. Little did he know that Tonks was disillusioned and trailing not that far behind him.

Tonks liked Prongslet. He seemed like a down to earth guy and he was really passionate. When she saw his hair turn black she was head over heels. Never had she thought she would find another metamorph. He had obviously hidden his ability, because he didn't show up in the record books. People with special abilities always ended up there just in case those abilities were abused. She also noticed he was a little younger than she thought. He may be 17 by the way he looked, but when he turned his head to look back she was shocked beyond belief. It was Harry. _Her_ Harry was a metamorph just like her. It made sense that he wasn't as a toddler, because it usually appeared when the child started to do accidental magic. Thoughts of her and Harry being meant to be began to creep into her mind, but they were quickly stopped. _'Stupid Dora, you may have known him when you were kids, but you know next to nothing about him now, plus your six years older than him.'_ She looked him up and down. _'He certainly doesn't look six years younger than you.'_ She then briefly turned into Dobby. _'Bad Dora, Bad Dora, Its Illegal! He's also the boy-who-lived he probably gets girls all the time! Why would he waist his time with you for anything other than your ability like everyone else?'_ Tonks was crestfallen. _'But he has the ability too! He might understand!'_ She followed him for a long time still debating. _'No he deserves to find someone for himself…"_ Tonks had decided not to call out to him. As she saw him meet up with a porky looking boy Tonks turned the other way to go back to the Little Whiskey and forget she ever saw him. However, she stopped as she felt a certain chill go down her spine.

AN: Okay this is my first fanfic, but not my first attempt. I've started 3 Bellatrix/Harry fics, but lost one after 10k words (I cry) and the other along with the first version of this start I just feel weren't good enough. I have a bad habit of pushing the relationships fast than they need to. What can I say I'm hopeless romantic who really wants a girlfriend so I cant help it but let the really sappy moments just flow. I'm also American so I'm sorry if I butcher Britishness.

AN: I want your opinions on this so far. I'm not confident in my ability as a writer, but I've always loved imagining stories. I'm always worried that my writing pattern is too redundant or my story is self-satisfying and not enjoyable for the readers. I plan for a lot of humor and a lot of screaming and yelling. That is my favorite part of fanfics with forbidden relationships. Hehehe. I want to take this to the fall of Voldemort, maybe further, but we'll have to see I have the next few chapters planned. I've finally gotten the balls to post because I have cancer and start chemo Monday. I plan to write to pass the time and have something to do when can't leave the bed. Thank you for reading and especially my notes. Please be constructive and supportive


	2. Another Demented Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Stop with the lawsuits! I'm Joking, but please don't send lawsuits

Guest jc: Sorry it was little confusing, but in some ways the first chapter was meant to pose many questions.

Timbarney110: I won't say no, but highly unlikely, though I do like Fleur a lot

Yaw613: I'm getting them out as soon as I can. My life is a little hectic at the moment, but all the reviews have been really encouragement. Thank you

Acolyte: Sorry you feel that way. By your way of looking at things I guess I overestimated the Harry Potter fandom. I never underestimate those guys they scare me.

Mafia Haskins: Thank you so much dude I cant get enough of your encouragement! I'm trying my best to stay healthy thanks again!

Smutley Do-Wrong: Trust me I know. It was meant to be that way and It will be explained eventually. In one version of the first chapter Tonks did catch on, but it pushed their relationship fast than I wanted it to. So I tried make it seem like he was catching her off guard. Thanks for the review though.

Senpen banka: Thanks I look forward to reading your reviews

Philosophize: Thanks so much for the helpful advice, and trust me I have quite a lot of obstacles planned mwahahaha.

Dault3883: Thank you so much bruh. Its pretty much a done deal I'll survive. We caught it really early.

Twiztedcj: AND MORE YOU SHALL HAVE!

Okami no Shinigami: Thanks I was really happy with the first chapter. You deserve a cookie ;). I hope you like the weird magic badassness this chapter.

ObsessedWHPFF: Glad you liked it mate.

Hotkillerz: thanks again for being my first reviewer! I hope you got my PM

AN: This chapter is much like canon, just tweaked a good bit. This turning more and more AU. This is mainly following Tonks for now, because I want keep Harry a little mysterious for now. This chapter should help us learn about our two main characters. Have fun!

-oOoOoOo-

Tonks ran as fast as she could toward the chill. Panic was heavy in heart. _'No, not now. I just got him back. Dementors. Why the hell are dementors here?'_ She had no idea where she was going at this point. The only clue to where the attack was, was the feeling of cold and despair. She had finally saw it as rounded another corner and into an alley way. Two, two dementors had cornered them. The porky boy had tried to run, but was now sobbing on the ground covering his face.

"Whatever you do Dudley don't open your mouth no matter what." She heard Harry yell, _"Expecto Patronum,"_ but only a silver mist escaped his wand.

Harry was at his wit's end. _'Dementors in Little Whinging. This is insane. Did he send them?'_ Harry thought hard about his friends. The image of them laughing by the Black Lake was forever ingrained into his memory for this spell, but something was eating all the happiness from the memory. _'If they really cared about you they would have kept in touch. They would be here for you. They probably think you killed him.'_ "NO!" was the only reply he could give. _'Sirius would be here if he didn't blame you.'_ He yelled "NO!" again to attempt banish those thoughts, but even the last week in school Ron and Hermione had distanced themselves from him, and Sirius had not contacted him besides telling to be good. Harry saw Cedric get hit with a killing curse. Voldemort rose from the cauldron. The whispers of other students began to worm their way into his mind. _'The little bastard killed Cedric and no one's doing anything about it!' 'Murderer,' 'deranged and attention seeking,' 'Potter should be dead not Cedric,'_ "NO! I didn't kill him. I would nev—" The cry was stopped as Vernon's voice now appeared. _'See, no one cares about a freak,"_ and the final voice his own. _'Mum died for nothing. You're worthless and a danger to everyone around you.'_ "I know," sobbed Harry as the memory of parents death began to play. He had given up. He clasped on the ground, with no will live anymore, but something bright began to form in the darkness. A child's voice. _'Dora, Dora, stay don' go,' sobbed the toddler. An older girl with blue hair kissed his forehead. 'I'll be back soon Harry. I promise.'_ It seemed illuminate the dark alley. It wasn't Harry's memory, but it was almost as if he could hear and see it radiating from the small rabbit patronus. Harry mentally grabbed hold of the memory as the rabbit leapt into his chest. He knew what it was now. It was almost as if he felt her his kiss his forehead once more. He stood and felt her magic flow through him. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ he yelled with all the magic and might he had left.

-oOoOoOo-

A few moments earlier…

"No, Harry!" screamed Tonks as the dementor began to lower its hood and bare down upon him. She heard his cries and her heart began to break and Tonks pulled on her memory of them as children. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ The hare shot out from her wand straight towards the dementor bright enough to blind someone. It directly hit the dementor in the head. It screamed as it fled. She quickly dispatched the other, but as she turned back to Harry the chill returned. It was worse than she had ever felt. The two dementors had quickly returned with five of their friends. She attempted ward them off, but they were only slowed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she had poured far too much into her initial patronus to be prepared to handle anymore. _'Damn it, rookie mistake Tonks. What were you thinking?'_ She saw little red headed boy pulling at her hair, because it kept changing color. She could hear her mother crying. _'I'm sorry, you can't go see Harry anymore Nymphadora.'_ Her only friend was gone. She was walking through the halls of Hogwarts. People were whispering about the _'metawhore'_ , and then an older male student tried to corner her in an empty classroom. The scene changed to her seventeenth birthday. She saw Harry being shoved into a cupboard. She saw him crying in the park. She couldn't go to him. "Harry!" She screamed with all her might as the dementors advanced upon her, Harry, and Dudley. Her patronus was dimming, but she poured her heart, soul, and thoughts of tonight into the shimmering form. It suddenly brightened and bounded straight into Harry.

Astonished was the only word that could describe her reactions she saw the silver shimmer envelope Harry and seem to lift him to his feet. As his eyes burst open, they seemed to glow that infamous killing curse green. She couldn't hear him, but she knew what he said as a massive silver form burst now his wand towards her. It fazed through her, much like a ghost, but instead of the cold water sensation felt every so often at Hogwarts, it was like enveloped her in something warm like a blanket or a warm spring breeze and she would always be safe and loved in its presence. She felt rejuvenated like all her magic had returned she readied herself to caste once more, but as she turned to see her patronus already bouncing around a gigantic stag as the dementors fled. The stag was the brightest patronus she had ever seen. It even looked solid. Harry walked up beside her, and didn't even look at her. She thought he was just as stunned as her, but he then turned to her and was looking at her strangely. He was about say something when the patronai faded, Tonks felt her magic diminish once more, and Harry clasped again.

Tonks was sitting on the ground panting. The world was spinning and it felt like someone had hit her in the chest with a truck. "What the bloody hell was that."

"That's my question," said a voice from down the alley. Tonks quickly stashed her wand. "Don't put it away idiot girl. What are you even doing here? I thought Mundungus was on watch tonight or did he leave for some stolen cauldrons or something?" huffed an older woman that was dressed rather eccentric for a muggle and was pushing a cart full of cat food.

"Okay lady slow down. You know Dumbledore?"

"Who doesn't know Albus bloody Dumbledore girl? I thought you Order people were supposed to be intelligent." Shouted the woman. "Well what are you waiting for we need to get him home."

Tonks pulled out her wand and aimed at the woman.

"It's okay. It's Ms. Figg. She's been my neighbor, for as long as I can remember. Dursleys left me with her, when they left the house. I didn't know, she was, involved with Dumbledore." Panted Harry. His eyes were closed and He was breathing heavily. "Dudley, you still got your soul?" he called only to be answered by a whimper.

"Harry! What the bloody hell was that?" Ms. Figg had been completely forgotten.

"How, the hell, should I know? Why do you, use that memory, for a patronus?" he jabbed eyes still closed and panting

"How the do you know what memory I use Harry James Potter." Harry was reminded of Hermione for a moment and chuckled.

"The rabbit showed me."

"It's a hare."

"What in Merlin's name is the difference?" Harry rolled his eyes

"Alright you two shut up. Harry, we need to get you and your worthless cousin home as quickly as possible. Think you can help girl, or are you too busy jabbering away?" Ms. Figg was not amused by the improv comedy act.

Slowly, but surely Harry was able to get to his feet. Both him and Tonks all but carried Dudley home. Ms. Figg refused to let them put him in the cart. She was too concerned he might crush her cat food. Eventually, with coaching from Ms. Figg, they made it to number 4. "I'll leave you two to deal with them. I'm going to contact Dumbledore. He's going to have kittens." She spouted as she skirted away.

They struggled Dudley up to the door, and both looked at each other with foreboding. Harry was the Gryffindor so he opened. Aunt Petunia called from the kitchen, "Dudders is that you? You're awfully late." She scampered into the hallway and stopped by Harry's cupboard. "Dudders? DUDDERS?!" she ran towards them, and the two only noticed in the nick of time to let go of Dudley as he spilled sick all over the floor and Aunt Petunia. Not that she noticed.

Vernon bounded into the hall, "What in the name of Saint Peter's left nut is going on here?!" He then looked at Dudley and saw his disheveled and nauseous state. "Who did this to you my boy?" he asked as he kneeled down next to Petunia.

Tonks and Harry were quickly making their way up to his room for a much needed private discussion when they both heard Dudley croak "Him." They both cringed and looked back at the group huddled at the door that was staring back at them.

Vernon turned his signature shade puce complimented by the throbbing vein on his temple as he yelled, "BOY! What did you do to my son?! And why the ruddy hell are you bringing some flamboyant tart into my home."

Harry strode past Tonks before she could retort. "I didn't do shite, and as for the tart, as you put it, you she be on your knees thanking her because she saved both my and, more importantly to you, your son's soul. We were attacked and now I'm going to have a conversation with her to get to bottom of what happened."

Vernon began making his way towards Harry, "Now listen here you ungrateful little—" but he was cut off by Harry.

"You come up these stairs and try to lay a finger on either of use and I won't be paying for your medical bills and house damage." Said Harry. Tonks could have sworn she saw electricity flow through his hair.

Vernon must have seen it too because he backed off. He only asked "Who attacked you?"

"They're called dementors. They make you—" but Harry was cut off by Petunia this time.

"Relive the worst moments of your life and can suck out your soul, but what are they doing here? I thought they were supposed to at the wizard prison, Ascabin or something like that. Evil creatures." Petunia turned red as everyone looked at her and she just realized what she said.

There was a long pause until Tonks spoke up clapping her hands together. "Lock the doors and shut the windows. There might be more. If it gets really cold, as in it suddenly feels freezing, find a room and barricade the door. We'll be upstairs and ready to help. Some chocolate should fix up your son."

"Right, well off with you then. I don't want to see your freakishness," replied Vernon meekly.

Tonks and Harry.

Harry never once put his wand away. He rarely put it away at all, unless around muggles. He even slept with it under his pillow. He guided the girl to his room and headed in first.

Tonks' first impression was that room was small and somewhat moldy. He had definitely been raised to know that there were people that were better than him. She couldn't imagine it. Her parents, as much as she loathed to show it, were here sanctuary. She could always could always count on her mum bring her dirt on a family so they would leave her alone, and her dad could always make her laugh by taking out the shotgun and asking where he needed to point it. However, there was nothing nurturing about this room. It was as if it was a reminder that no one actually cared. She suddenly felt her wand taken from her and being trust to the wall by the throat. It was Harry. She tried to break free, but it seemed auror training wouldn't help. This wasn't just strength it was desperation. "Why were you following me, and why didn't you act sooner." His green eyes were glowing once more with power. Something was different from Harry when compared to other wizards. He was like Mad-Eye, but yet still had more humanity left. She supposed the only reason he hadn't killed her as soon as they were alone was because she saved him.

"I followed from the pub." Harry cursed under his breath at her words. "When you changed, I wanted to call out to you. You see I've never thought I'd meet a—"

"Freak?" he interjected.

Her hair had changed more than once tonight after dealing with the dementors, but it seemed this was the first time he had looked at her since he looked at her strangely and confused. Her hair had now turned to fiery red, much like his from before, and she spat, "another metamorph like me!" as she glared into his eyes.

Harry went wide eyed and moved away. He almost looked frighten, as he back away far enough to accidentally seat himself on his bed. He put his face in his hands and seemed to be crying. Tonks couldn't understand why he would be, but she move closer to comfort him, even after he had assaulted her. When she got half way to him, he fell backwards. His hands moved away from his to show that he wasn't crying but laughing maniacally. "Is that what it's called? I thought it was another ability like paseltongue. I've kept it a secret for just over a year, and the first person to find out is one too. This night couldn't get any weirder." He said as he continued to laugh.

"I'm just as surprised as you. Usually people get the ability when they start doing accidental magic. They're also extremely rare. I, or we, are the only ones in Britain, maybe even all of Europe. There must have been some kind of blocker on you. How did you get it removed? Head up to Saint Mungo's or something?"

"Nah, oddly enough had a run in with dementors. I was so close to death my magic broke the blocker, as you put it, and I was able to perform the patronus charm after that. It wasn't nearly as big as it was tonight though." He then looked at her in amazement "I could feel your magic flowing through me. How did you do that?"

She tried to say she had no idea, but she was interrupted by a tapping on the window. Harry quickly moved to window to let it in. Once he had the letter the owl left quickly. Tonks saw the M for ministry. They had definitely caught his patronus. "It's probably about your patronus, but you should only get a disciplinary hearing with the Madam Bones." He wasn't listening. His face had turned pale, and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" He looked up her suddenly. He had forgotten she was there.

He quickly moved past her. "It says aurors are on their way to snap my wand. I've got to get out of here."

"What?!" squawked Tonks. "Don't worry Harry I'm an auror." He turned to her quickly, but she didn't notice because she was looking for her wand. "Just let me—"

Harry had his wand in his wand in his hand before she could blink. _"Stupefy"_ was all she heard before she saw a flash of red and then just black.

-oOoOoOo-

"Dora, Dora, get up."

"mmm," murmured Tonks happily, "Five more minutes Harry." She moved to hug him, but noticed she couldn't move her arms, then her legs, and her eyes shot open. She looked around, Harry had a smug smile with arms crossed and her arms and legs were tied to the bed frame. "I will castrate you I you don't untie me this instant," she growled.

"What not fulfilling any fantasies?" Harry laughed as Tonks blushed ever so slightly, but continued to glare. "Don't worry I'm not going to try anything just ask a few questions." His face had turned to the same look he had after the dementors fled. He seemed to be searching for the right words. "Why that memory? I was barely a year old, and you were six. What's stranger is that you've held on to meeting me again all that time. Can you please explain, because it's a little unsettling."

Tonks' blush grew more obvious, but she answered "The same reason you hide your metamorph ability. I heard you don't like people looking at your scar and you catch it every time they do. My ability is the same thing as your scar to me." Harry looked skeptical and she sighed, "When my ability first showed a kid tried to pull out my hair. I couldn't go to daycare anymore, so Sirius brought me to your parents' home." That seemed to explain something to Harry. "When my hair changed all you said was 'That's cool! Wanna play?' and you never mentioned it again." Tonks had a bittersweet smile. "After you disappeared, I never made any more real friends. They all wanted to be around the glamorous metamorph, call me a whore, or just try to get in my pants." Harry gave her a look of understanding. "You aren't the only memory that allows me to use my patronus, but I will admit it's my favorite. Also I haven't been scheming to meet you again for 14 years. When I could apparate, I tracked you down via my auror contacts, and saw how you were living." Both their faces darkened "I couldn't have any contact with you so I waited. Then my partner asks me to join this group and knew was connected so I jumped on it. I've been excited to meet you again ever since." Tonks gave a long sigh. "I spilled my soul out to you now it's your turn." She said with glint in her eye.

Harry's face hardened. "Maybe one day, but I don't trust you enough yet." Tonks looked disheartened. "However, I will tell you that Dumbledore has claimed to have handled it, and I've received more letters. Now, aurors are not going to break my wand and I have a correctional hearing on the 12th."

Tonks smiled. "That sounds great Harry. I'll write my boss," she took a long breath, "AS SOON AS YOU UNTIE ME!" Harry laughed and untied her with ease. "You must have been with some pretty kinky woman Harry." She said with a wink.

"Never even been on a real date, so no." He deadpanned.

"You're joking."

"I don't like fangirls. You should understand." He shot her a glare.

Tonks sighed again, "Yea sorry, I forget how similar our situations are."

Harry snorted. "You don't have madman after your head."

"Thank Merlin!" shouted Tonks and they both shared a laugh. Tonks sent her letter to Madam Bones, Hedwig was happy to send it, and the mood in room had softened extremely. This seemed be becoming a habit for them. They soon went into a comfortable silence until there was another tapping at the window. "That was quick I guess she's still in the office." She slowly read the letter, and began to look rather nervous. "Harry, it seems I've been reassigned."

Much to Tonks' surprise, Harry deflated a little. "Well, I'm not gonna lie. It's been fun having you around Tonks, but we'll have to catch up another time." He ended with a smile.

Tonks involuntarily moved closer and softly grabbed his hand. "Harry, I've been put on 24 hour guard duty of you." Harry went wide eyed.

-oOoOoOo-

AN: Hope I cleared somethings up in this chapter and brought more questions to the table. It is amazing how much feedback I have been getting, and all of you have no idea how happy that has made me. I was so happy I got started finishing up this chapter as soon as possible. Sadly chemo was a bit a rougher than I expected and so I was delayed just a little.

AN: In my story my goal is not going to make Harry a god. Powerful after a lot of stuff happening, sure sounds good, but he will not be shooting webs from his hands. I have given Harry a lot of time to learn about the magical world on his own, but I'm keeping what he knows a secret for now. Also, I don't like the term bashing for this kind of story. Every character has their own perspectives, goals, and intentions. Yes, they will bash each other, but I will only do it to make a joke here and there. The metamorph thing won't be that big of a deal. There are other more important things going on outside of Harry and Tonks' lives. I'm also dabbling in my own branch of magic or two, but the big one won't come until near the end. Not everything will be explained in chapter it is mentioned in. It could be a chapter or two before it's properly explained. Still ask questions though and point out inconsistencies, even if some are intentional. I might be able to correct them or even use them.

AN: I should have said this earlier, but it's pretty much a done deal I will survive this cancer. The chemo is just going to be really shitty, and it messes with my emotions too much for me to write during it. I had my first session Monday and learned my lesson. I get angry at everyone and everything on the steroids they are giving me. I'm pretty sure I shouted fuck you harry at one point, but that's beside the point.


	3. Chaos at the Order

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be working on better movies. _Sick burns_

AN: I'm in a rush. I have to leave for work in 10 minutes, so no replies this time. I'll PM some people. This chapter is mostly fluff so it's a fun read I think.

-oOoOoOo-

"What do you mean 24 hour?" said Harry perplexed and embarrassed

Tonks' glint returned to her eyes. They shined with mischief as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "It means you have me all to yourself."

Harry quickly pushed her off of him. "Stop fucking with me," he said as he got up and readjusted his glasses and Tonks giggled.

"Say, Harry?" He turned to her, but was on guard against her feminine temptations. "You said Dumbledore was handling what happened tonight, but I thought you weren't very happy with him at the moment." She was obviously looking for an explanation. To her, Dumbledore had done a lot things to make her unhappy with him, but Harry was a different case. To the wizarding world, Dumbledore was Harry's mentor, maybe even a grandfather like figure, but it seemed as if the very thought of man frustrated him.

"You know what happened at the end of the tournament." Tonks' face sombered even more so, and Harry looked ridged. "I'll give you a chance, mainly because I feel like I need to talk about this." He sat down next to her. "When me and Cedric were taken, Cedric was killed. He was just in the way to them. They wanted me, for my blood." She tried to grab his hand, but he stood up and moved to the window. "They took my blood, to give Voldemort a new body. It was blood magic, which shouldn't be that surprising or more disturbing than it is." He took a deep breath. "After I reappeared with Cedric's body, and I was rescued from Professor Moody's impersonator, Dumbledore made me retell exactly what happened. At the time he claimed that it was for my own good, and would help me deal with it, but once I said he used my blood, you should have seen his face." He turned to Tonks once more. Tears lingered, but they quickly were fading. He looked determined. "He looked almost happy. Like everything was going according to his plan. He didn't care Cedric was dead. He didn't care I nearly died. He didn't care that the most feared wizard recent history was back in the flesh." Harry was yelling now, but then turned quiet. "The most important thing was my blood. He's hiding too much. It's going to get people killed, and if more people getting killed, because he is scared of his plans falling apart, then I want no part in it." _SLAM_ He finished his monolog by slamming his fist against the wall.

"Then why are you letting Dumbledore handle it if you don't trust him?" pleaded Tonks.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "I'm letting him think he's handling it. He's bought me time, but nothing more."

Tonks stood up, and walked over to him. She narrowed her eyes as she spoke to him. "I want you to know I'll always be there for you, but you're playing a dangerous game Harry." She then gently hugged him. He turned stiff at her touch. "Just promise me you won't turn into him."

He relaxed at her words and hugged her back. "I promise, Dora." They swayed together and enjoyed each other's embrace. Neither had realized how close how they had become after the last few hours. It just felt right.

After a long moment the door to Harry's bedroom opened. Neither noticed until Harry's Aunt Petunia knocked on the now opened door. They both looked to her, but didn't break apart. "Um, I just wanted to thank you. You saved my little boy, and the chocolate worked just as you said it would." She then turned to Harry. "Dudley told me what you said to him when they attacked. You saved him too. I'll try to make Vernon be less harsh to you." She then closed the door to let them be. Unfortunately, it was at this moment that they noticed they had stayed embraced for so long.

"I swear I'm going to go insane staying around you." Sighed Harry, running his fingers through his hair.

"Is that sexual frustration I hear?" perked up Tonks.

"No, you cradle robber."

"What? I thought you wanted to be treated like an adult, or am I just too much of an old lady for you."

"Hardly, by the way, there was something rather warm in your pocket." Said Harry, quickly trying to change topic, but Tonks caught it.

Tonks quickly searched her pockets and pulled out a gold medallion. "Shite, I missed an emergency Order meeting. Shite Shack's gonna have my arse."

"Order?"

"Order of the Phoenix," Tonks returned to looking for her wand, "it's Dumbledore's club for fighting, Voldemort, though, I expected more than just information trading, and guarding you." She turned her head slight towards Harry and looked him up and down. "Not that I'm complaining." She winked. "Where the bloody hell did you put my wand?!" He pulled it out of his pocket. "Ah and here I thought you were just happy to see me. Well, I got to go and tell them what happened tonight."

She went to grab the wand, but Harry pulled it away before she could get it. "I thought you were my 24 hour bodyguard?" He said sarcastically.

"I can't take you there Harry. It's under fidelius charm." She explained, but Harry just laughed.

"Figures, but just because I don't know where it is doesn't mean I can't be there." This time it was Harry who winked.

Tonks looked bewildered, but slowly put together what he was saying. "Can you really do that?"

Harry shrugged, "No idea, but that spell is very specific. By what I know, it hides a location, not take it completely take it in and out of existence. Just guide me inside, and we should be good."

"I don't know. That completely undermines the whole secret keeper system."

"Come on Dora, please." Said Harry giving her puppy dog eyes.

She seemed to melt just a little. "Okay, rule one, don't call me Dora around other people and for the love of Merlin don't look at me like that." They both laughed as she punched him on the arm. "Rule two, let's keep how familiar we are with each other a secret for now. I don't want any unnecessary drama. Before it's necessary." She looked at him hopefully.

Harry sighed, "I'd be a fool not admit there isn't something between us after that hug session. So, okay, I'll give this a shot, but it isn't anything, for now."

"You're such a tease Harry."

"At least I don't tease to get what I want, _Dora_."

"But that's the whole point of teasing."

Harry just glared at her. "I'm not going to survive this. Why are you attracted to someone six years younger than you?"

"Why are you attracted to someone six years older than you?"

"Why wouldn't I be, you're a riot." Harry quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

Tonks winked. "I win. Come on, let's go cause some chaos."

"I think you are the chaos."

-oOoOoOo-

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was in much more somber mood than the two inhabitants of Harry's bedroom. Everyone was disturbed by the attack on Harry, and no one had any idea what was going on with their resident metamorph. She had been seen with Harry, but nothing else was known besides the obvious fact that Harry had been sneaking out of the house, and she was with him. No one had seen Harry sneaking out of the house, which upset some members and a few members were impressed. Some had stayed behind to wait for Tonks, just in case she showed, while mostly everyone else had either gone to bed or left for home.

Finally Mad-Eye Moody, who was discharged from Saint Mungo's earlier that day, laughed, "I like the sound of this kid. I'm going to have Tonks' hide for letting some snot nosed kid get passed her, but I can certainly say he has to be crafty to get by that many people, and survive a dementor attack."

Sirius raised his glass. "Cheers to that Mad-Eye. He sounds more like his father every day, seven dementors are nothing though. I've seen little Prongslet chase off over a hun- _hic_ -hundred."

Remus Lupin took a sip of his Bourbon. "That may be Sirius, but just remember he's not James. He's more like Lily."

"I think both have no idea what he's like." Grunted Mad-Eye, "After seeing what he saw a month ago, he can't be the same kid you knew. He certainly doesn't sound like it. Most of you assumed he was brooding the whole time. It sounds like to me he's been busy." Moody took a look sip of his fire whiskey. "Shacklebolt, don't you have a lady at home waiting for you?"

"I told her it would be a long night. She understands that my partner is missing, and I won't sleep if I don't know what's happened." Sighed Kingsley.

Remus raised an eyebrow to this. "Quite the devotion you have to your partner."

Kingsley scoffed, "I don't know what you're implying wolfy, but I'm completely devoted to my wife. Someone has to watch out for the girl. She like a storm where ever she goes."

Sirius slammed down his fire whiskey. He had thoroughly indulged in social drinking tonight. "Now listen here you lot. That girl has Black blood, and you don't mess with Black sisters." He pointed at Remus. "They're bad news _hic,_ and they take a lot to handle. Narcissa is schemer and downright crafty, we all know what became of Bellatrix," Sirius gave an involuntary shiver, "and Andromeda was the most ruthless and powerful of the three."

Remus cocked his head. "But I thought she broke away from the family?"

"She did, because no one could stop her, and no one was stupid enough to try. By what I know, little Nymphadora is just as powerful, but not as ruthless, she's crafty, but not a schemer, and she's every bit as battle hungry and obsessive as Bellatrix." Sirius continued to point at Remus. "In the terms you're instincts are putting, she's an alpha. Be careful Moony." Remus looked somberly into his glass. Sirius felt sorry for him, put a hand on his shoulder, and sighed, "It was just a warning Moony. I won't stop you, just don't get in over your head."

The other two men were eyeing the drunken Sirius in a new light. They had never witnesses Tonks' obsessiveness, but everything else rang true when he spoke of their favorite metamorph. They then looked at each other, and Kingsley being the younger of the two aurors was forced to speak up. "How do you know Tonks so well Black?"

Sirius barked a laugh. "She's my niece obviously. Andy and Ted both work, and once her ability showed they couldn't take her to daycare now could they? So, being the best uncle possible, I took her to the Potter's nearly every day. The stuff her and little Harry got up to in that house was legendary. I don't see how she wasn't kicked out of daycare sooner." Sirius sighed in reminiscence, and took another sip of fire whiskey. "The rest I guessed." He stated with a wink. Everyone in the room laughed.

Mad-Eye looked to the clock in the sitting room. It was midnight. "I don't think she's gonna show boys, so I'm gonna head out. It's been fun, but these old bones can only take so much." He said gruffly as he struggled out of his seat.

Suddenly loud _CRACK_ was heard from the hall way. Sirius groaned, Remus prepared his ears, Moody thought they were being attacked, and Kingsley just put his head in his hands and said "Well, she's here."

" _How dare you befoul the house of my family! Mudbloods, Bloody traitors, Half-Breeds! Leave Vermin!"_ screeched the infamous painting of Walburga Black every member and resident had come to know and rightfully hate.

Amongst all the chaos Tonks and Harry were laughing away. "Tonks this is extremely disorienting. I'm forgetting things as I'm looking at them. Just keep looking at me, and don't move." Harry laughed, but then began to turn a sickly green.

"I can't believe this worked! Uh-oh." She saw Sirius out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, hi ya Sirius. A little help here?"

Sirius was stunned. "Ah- How- Why- Oh never mind. Mad-Eye, don't you have the location written down for tomorrow?"  
They heard a gruff voice from the other room, as Sirius recovered his mother's portrait, "Yea, why," as Alastor Mad-Eye Moody waddled into the hallway, "what the bloody hell is he doing here. How is he here?"

"Just show him the damn location, and I'll explain." Shouted Tonks.

"How do you know that's really him?" He asked.

"I've been with him for the past six hours I know it's him." She was getting frustrated by this point.

Sirius decided to end the argument, "Harry, how do you open the map?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. This is really disorienting. Remind me not to try this again." Harry croaked trying to hold his whiskey from earlier.

Sirius nodded to Mad-Eye, who showed Harry a slip of parchment that read, _The location of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

Once he had read the parchment, Harry's face regained its usual colorand leaned against the nearby wall. "Bad idea, never again." He said to Tonks.

It seemed the calm from before was regained. Until Molly Weasley had made her way downstairs. "What in the name of Merlin has you people making so much noise in the middle the night you could wake the whole street!" She screeched causing Walburga to wail once more. Sirius cursed and wrestled with curtains as Molly's eyes found her way to Harry. "Harry dear! What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow night." She quickly went over to him and gave him one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

Harry, who had just recovered from perhaps the worst nausea he had felt in his life, promptly lost his whiskey. Groans went all around as Mrs. Weasley was covered in alcoholic sick, but she didn't miss a beat. She made it disappear as soon as it appeared, just as a proper house-wife-witch should, but not before she caught the smell. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, came here, before knowing, where it was, never do that, very bad, and disorienting." Panted Harry.

"That and it's not uncommon for people to lose their lunch with their first side-apparition." added Tonks.

"And who's brilliant idea what that?" huffed Mrs. Weasley as she eyed Tonks.

Harry got a little irritated at Mrs. Weasley. "It was mine, so you can stop looking at Tonks like that." He said matter-of-factly adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, I wasn't accusing anyone Harry. I was just worried is all. Have you been drinking Harry?" She added at the end, but no one missed it.

Harry and Tonks gulped as everyone else turned to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason dear." She said sweetly and turned to Tonks. "Tonks sweetie, let's head upstairs and have a chat."

Sirius knew this was going very bad, very quickly. "How about we _all_ going to the sitting room and figure out how exactly tonight happened."

Harry caught on quickly. "That sounds like a great idea Sirius. Come on Tonks," said Harry, grabbing Tonks by the arm, and dragging her into what he presumed was the sitting room, but he was quickly stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"No, no, no, you shouldn't even be up this late Harry. Tonks and I will get your bed ready." The sweetness was slowly fading.

"No, they've had a long enough night. No reason for Tonks to do anymore work. She already had to fight dementors tonight I'll help you Molly." Sirius was on fire. He knew Molly would never want to be in the same room as him for an extended period of time. They hadn't stopped fighting like cats and dogs since she had entered the house.

She huffed in defeat. "Fine, but I'll be right back. Harry you'll be rooming with Ron. Does that sound nice dear?"

Tonks gave her a confused look. "Why? There are plenty of rooms for nearly everyone to have their own space." Harry eyed Tonks suspiciously. Was she trying what he thought she was trying?

"She has a point," said Sirius. "We cleaned out Regulus' old room earlier. You can have that room Harry. After all my house is your house." Sirius then gave Harry a firm one armed hug and whispered, "We're having a long talk later."

"Fine, fine, I'll have new sheets in there in a jiffy, but then it's straight to bed young man." Harry was amazed, but slightly fearful. Tonks gave him a wink, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Come on pup, let's hear about your latest adventure." Said Sirius as he guided the two new comers into the sitting the room.

Once they everyone found their seat, Harry began to tell them that someone had basically given themselves away a week into the summer while on watch, and from that point forward he had just snuck out of the house. Sirius and Moody were impressed, but not Remus and Kingsley who felt like they had wasted many days and nights in front of that house. Harry went on to the night Harry and Tonks met. He made up a fake story to where they just so happened to meet up in town, and Tonks sent him straight home. No believed him, but didn't question it. He was a thorough as he could with the dementor incident, but neither he nor Tonks could make much sense of it and no one could explain the strange happenings of magic. Harry summed up the rest to dealing with the Dursleys, panicking over aurors coming to break his wand, knocking out Tonks when she said she was auror, which earned him a glare and laughs from everyone else, and then just trying to make sense of what happened. "So, it's been a long night," he finished.

"I still can't believe he got you Tonks." Said Mad-Eye.

"He had my wand!" She whined.

"No excuse, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He bellowed while wagging his sausage like finger.

Tonks murmured something, but it couldn't be heard over Mrs. Weasley coming into the room. "Alright Harry, you're room's ready. Sorry if it took me longer than expected I had to make sure the room was safe, and none of the other kids left the bed. Come along now."

Sirius got up, "its fine Molly I'll take him up. We need to have a godfather to godson chat."

"That's good Sirius. I wanted to have a chat with Tonks anyway." Mrs. Weasley gave Tonks a toothy, feral grin that would have made goblins proud. Tonks' was too busy mentally preparing herself for the rant she was about to hear to notice.

Soon everyone left the room, except Molly and Tonks, and went their respected homes. As soon as Sirius and Harry left the room Molly's screeching could be heard. _"Irresponsible! You need to act your age! Getting him alcohol? How could—"_

" _Stop right there. I'm am not your child so don't talk to me like I am. He had been drinking when I found him, and no, you have no say on how I choose to act."_ There was a crash and Tonks stormed out of the room. Sirius was too stunned to stop her and Harry knew better than to stop her as she strode past them.

"I knew she was like Andy, but that was like a blast from the past." Mumbled Sirius.

"Andy?" asked Harry.

"Andromeda, Tonks' mother. She doesn't take shite from anybody."

"Sounds like she did a good job at raising her."

"If you mean fearful job then you're right. Merlin I thought I was done dealing with Blacks." Soon they reached Harry's new room, but Sirius stopped Harry before they entered. "Alright Pup, is there anything you need to tell me?" Harry just raised an eyebrow, and Sirius put his hand onto Harry's shoulder. "Look, I get it, acting out a bit is normal for your age, but Harry, war is almost here, and you can't be reckless, not now."

Harry looked Sirius straight in the eye. "There's no one here that knows that better than me. I'm the one that saw him come out that cauldron. I'm the one who dueled him that night." Sirius was looking more and more ashamed. Harry shot him a smile and a punch on the shoulder. "Padfoot, I wouldn't be sneaking out if it wasn't something worthwhile."

Sirius gave him a bearlike hug. "That's all I ask Pup, that's all I ask." Sirius then got on one knee and looked up to Harry. "Make every moment worth something. I thought I lost you for a moment tonight, but just promise me, no matter what happens, you will always find a way to make the best of it or get stronger from it, just like your old man."

Harry shot him a sarcastic smirk. "I'm a Potter, Sirius. You shouldn't expect anything else."

Sirius raised an eyebrow to this, "and what do you know about Potters?"

Harry turned and entered his room, "Natus Vincere," he whispered as he closed the door.

Sirius went wide eyed, 'Where does he learn the Potter family creed?' He thought. Sirius absentmindedly wandered back to the sitting room for another glass of fire whiskey. He was amused to find a petrified Molly Weasley, eyes darting towards him pleadingly. Sirius smirked, "I was wondering why you didn't chase after her." Molly's face turned a color to match her hair. "Hey, once I let you free, go straight to bed. Everyone's had enough excitement for tonight." She rolled her eyes, but seemed to agree. _"Finite."_

"Thank you," was all she said as she strode out of the room.

Sirius sat in his usual chair and swirled the amber liquid in his glass. "Born to Conquer, huh? Things are about to get a lot more interesting around here." Sirius downed his drink, "Old man Charlus would be proud," were the only words he could say before passing out.

-oOoOoOo-

AN: Oh he said the title, whatever could it mean? Wow, this was a fun chapter to write, but it was stressful. I wasn't in the right state of mind for most of it, because of all the drugs, but I think it turned out alright. I think this is pretty much the end of the prolog. I just need to get to a few more characters and we should be good. I'm still debating a lot that's going to happen, but I think I have enough options and a good enough idea of what I want to know what to do. Some of you may be wondering why everyone just accepting of Harry just showing up, but people stopped asking questions the second Molly showed up, because no one wanted to deal with her. Harry's interrogation isn't over yet. Dumbledore hasn't shown his face yet.

AN: I know I was a little quick getting this chapter out, but it was mostly fluff, and fun to write. I hope you all liked it, but this chapter was mainly me playing with a few characters and settling everything to where I want things to be. Tonks and Harry's relationship is still up in the air, but both of them have given into being attracted to each other. Harry is playing a little hard to get. They both have a lot of attitude which makes them fun to write.

AN: Any advice is appreciated, but don't expect all of it to be used. I always love looking at your ideas and it makes me laugh, which is always great. Thanks for reading!


	4. Harry's New Attitude

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

Harry closed the door on a wide eyed Sirius silently chanting to himself 'Please no naked Tonks. Please no naked Tonks.' Once the door was completely shut, Harry slowly turned around. Tonks sat on the bed, fully clothed, and just looking at her feet as she kicked back and forth. Harry took the momentary peace to take in the room. Regulus, whoever they were, was obvious in Slytherin. The drapes, bedding, and carpet were adorned in green and silver, with the occasional serpent. The room was completed with Slytherin banners on the walls, a mirrored desk, an old cabinet, and huge window overlooking the street, two stories below. Harry moved the window. He enjoyed looking over streets. It was how Privet Drive was bearable, before he decided to venture out on his own.

A small voice came from the bed. "We didn't think this through did we?"

"Think what through?"

"Coming here, they won't let you leave now."

"If they had it their way, I wouldn't have left Privet Drive. I don't see what's stopping me from walking right out the door."

"You're cloak isn't here."

"I'll have Dobby get my stuff tonight." Almost as if on cue Harry's trunk appeared in the middle of the room. "Merlin, I love that elf." Harry made a mental note to get him another hat.

"Seems you have everything under control." Finally turned towards him. "You're not like anything they said you would be."

Harry met her eyes. Her look was unreadable. "I learned a lot in the last year. I learned that not everyone will stand beside you need them. Friends often come from the strangest places. Doing has a lot more impact than just saying. So, does this Harry you don't know scare you?"

Tonks walked to him not breaking eye contact. "No, I can see past your walls Harry. I've probably seen more of the real you than you would have liked anyone to see." She got in his face and cocked her head. If someone walked in they would have thought she was kissing him, but she kept just far enough away not to. They both felt the pull for contact, but neither gave. "The world won't coming crashing down if show any weakness Harry." She whispered quietly.

Harry put a hand on her hip. "But they won't take me seriously otherwise. Most of them still won't, but I'm in this war, whether I want to be or not. I won't let them put me where they want to on the board."

"That's why I'm attracted to someone six years younger than me." She giggled.

"What?" Harry gave her a confused look.

"Harry, we're both metamorphs. It doesn't matter what's out here" She dragged a finger down his body. "What matters is what's up here." She wrapped that arm around him and ran her fingers through his hair then grabbed firmly. "And right here." She grabbed his shirt, right over his heart, and forced him into a kiss. It was pure passion. Both had been holding back, but being so close was finally too much. Harry had no idea what he was doing, but he had learned that when dealing with Dora just to go with it. As he wrapped both of his arms around her, they both felt electricity run through each other. It was their magic. It seemed to energize them to where they could have stayed that way for hours. However, they soon broke apart. "To me you're still the sad sack redhead that sat in the corner of the bar." She said with a smile as she rested her forehead on his.

Harry laughed and gave her a genuine smile. "And you're noisy woman that never gave anyone peace." He said with a laugh.

She cupped his check. "You like it. You just needed someone to breathe a little life into you." She moved back and winked.

"So, are you staying in here? Because I'm sure Mrs. Weasley's on the prowl." Said Harry as he sat on the bed.

Tonks snorted. "I'm not too worried about her right now." She moved to the old cabinet. "My mum's old room is next door." She twisted the knob twice, and the wall swing open to reveal the room next door. "Her and Regulus were really close, and good job putting in a breath mint earlier." She walked through the passage way, and showed the breath mint on her tongue.

Harry fell back onto the bed. "This witch is going to kill me," was all he could say as he laid there with a lopsided grin.

-oOoOoOo-

The next morning, Grimmauld Place began like any other. The Weasley Matriarch rolled into the kitchen at the usual time, and began making breakfast. She was drained, but still extremely miffed about how she left last night. She really hated having to owe the mutt for helping her, but she might have been there a lot longer if it wasn't for him. Arthur Weasley strode into the kitchen "Morning Molly," He took glance at his wife, and noticed she didn't have her usual gusto, "Something wrong hun?"

She sighed over the bacon, "Harry showed up last night."

"How'd he do that? They were supposed to be getting here tonight." Gasped Arthur.

"Nymphadora apparated him into the bloody hallway." Arthur was too stunned to say anything. "The charm made him forget everything as he looked at it. He got so disoriented that he lost his stomach all over me when I hugged him." Molly was cooking the bacon more forcefully.

"I don't see that as something to miffed about Molly, besides losing his lunch. It could have happened to anyone." Said Arthur reasonably.

"That's not even the worst of it Arthur." Her husband was wondering how the bacon stayed in the pan. "The damn tramp had taken him drinking. I understand you might need a pick-me-up after dealing with dementors, but he's only a child. She's so irresponsible, makes dinner around here a spectacle with that unnatural ability, comes back here at wee hours in the morning, reeking of booze, and doesn't even have the decency to help with the cleaning around this filthy place." Molly slammed Arthur's breakfast in front of him.

Arthur looked at his wife patiently. It was a look that he come to master after spending many years with his wife. He put his hand on hers, "Molly, I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding. Just the other day you said you wish Tonks spent more time around the house, because she seemed to brighten the plus up a bit." The Matriarch began to retort but was cut off. "Listen, I'm surprised Harry survived the last year of his life. So, he acted out a little. It's normal for his age. Cut him some slack. He needs to live a little." Arthur began to eat his breakfast quickly. He would be late for work if he wasn't careful. Before he was out the door he gave his lovely wife a kiss on the cheek. "I know you're worried about him Molly, and that's good. He needs people looking after him, but we didn't raise him. He's bound to be more independent after the upbringing he's had. I saw that home, and it was normal for there to no sign of him. Make him feel wanted. That's all we can do for him." He made his way to the door, grabbed his hat, and was gone.

Molly loved her husband. He seemed meek to most people, but he always knew just what to say to her. She was soon back into her usual jig making breakfast for the rest of the occupants. Soon, her youngest son Ron, his and Harry's friend Hermione, and her only daughter Ginny made their way down. They all sat in their usual seats, and waited patiently.

Ron stretched loudly and asked, "Mum, what was all that noise last night? Sirius throw a party or something?"

"I believe I saw him passed out in the sitting room," added Hermione.

Molly sighed. She knew the second she told them Harry was here they would all rush up to him. It was one of the reasons she stopped them from leaving their rooms last night. Children needed rest, and being up at midnight, because of some foolishness, was no reason to keep that from them. She decided to rip it off like a band aide, whatever that was. "Nymphadora decided to bring Harry here in the middle of the night." There was a simultaneous rush for the door. "WAIT!" she screeched. They all knew better than to challenge her so they all seemed to freeze in place. Ginny was the only one with any decency to sit back down. "It was really late when he arrived, so he should probably be left alone to sleep for a while."

Hermione huffed in resignation and sat back down. Ron followed with a shrug. "How did he look Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione. Molly knew what the brunette was getting at. They had talked about how thin Harry always looked after coming from the Dursley's.

"He seemed to have actually filled out a bit this summer. Still a little thinner than I would like, but all around, better than expected." Hermione seemed to calm down at these words, but she quickly became bristled by Ron.

"Sneaking out all month has its perks."

"Ron, that it is not the point! It was dangerous, and he could have gotten himself hurt! He was attacked for crying out loud!" She yelled.

Molly put breakfast on the table. "That's enough. I know we're all worried about him, but we all need to try our best to make him feel wanted here." Said the Weasley Matriarch remembering the words of her husband with a smile. "Ginny, go wake the twins. They're going to need their energy today. I'll wake Harry in a few hours."

However, Harry Potter was already awake. He hadn't slept much since Voldemort came back to power. His dreams were often plagued with visions of the graveyard, and of the actual movements of Voldemort on occasion. The first time he wrote to Dumbledore, and was told this was to be expected. It didn't seem too much of a concern to the aged headmaster. So, Harry had taken journal of the visions to try and establish a pattern for himself. Voldemort had received word of the attack from last night, which confirmed Harry's theory that Voldemort was not involved in the attack at all. What this meant worried him. It could mean one of two things. Someone wanted him to lose his soul last night or, the much more sinister and foreboding, someone wanted him in the ministry on August 12th. Harry figured that it couldn't have been Fudge who ordered the attack. Fudge was a political animal. He preferred taking down his enemy's image so that he could use it as a stepping stone for his own, as he had done with Crouch. No, there was either someone very reckless, or very cunning making a move. To ensure his utmost safety Harry decided the best option would be to have the trial thrown out before August 12th.

Harry continued gazing into the mirror. There were other aspects of last night that bothered him, but they were more human concerns. This girl had somehow wormed herself quicker into his life than anyone had ever done before. She like a force of nature that did exactly what she wanted when she wanted, and didn't take no for answer. Yes, she had her quirks and self-doubts like any other human being, but nothing seemed to make her hesitate, by what he had seen. Looking back, the whole thing seemed unnatural, but at the same time, in the moment, it was natural. Harry scribbled a note into his journal called ' _The Dora Effect?'_. Harry decided that he would watch her for now. Something about the girl seemed genuine, but it was just so, strange, when looked back on. "Let her make the next move Harry. If this is fake she'll slip." He said to himself. He decided it was time to face everyone downstairs for breakfast, and then to go for a jog to clear his head some more.

Harry put on his black Beatles shirt and some jogging shorts for later, and left the room. He wasn't surprised to smell Mrs. Weasley's fresh bacon and eggs, which would be a normal occurrence at the Burrow. Looking around the hall he understood that this house must have belonged to dark wizards at one time. It most likely belonged to the Blacks from Sirius' comment from earlier.

Retracing his steps from the night before, Harry found his way to the stairs, and nearly ran straight into Ginny. "Harry!" she exclaimed face reddening and covering her mouth. Her eyes wandered up and down his body. He had changed a lot in the past month. "H-How are you?" she finally asked after surveying him.

Harry gave her dazzling smile. "I'm great Ginny. How's you summer been?" he said as he moved past her.

"Great!" she squeaked overenthusiastically with her hands still covering her mouth. She quickly realized how she acting, and ran away to fetch the twins. To an outsider, the whole altercation would have seemed odd, but it was a normal occurrence for Harry when talking to Ginny.

Harry made his way down the stairs and followed the scent of breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sirius passed out in the sitting room and let out a snort. Upon reaching the door to the kitchen, Harry paused to steel himself once more. This was going to be loud, and Hermione was going to get into one of her rants. Ron would probably tell him good job with the dementors. However, Harry was still upset with them. They were supposed to be there for him when no one else was, and they had let him down the past month. Harry's thoughts instantly went to his newest companion, but he quickly dismissed them as he opened the door.

Ron was facing the door and saw him first. "Harry!" he quickly got from his chair to greet him, but was beaten by Hermione who was facing away from him but closer.

She enveloped him in a bone crushing hug and began the questions. "How have you been? How could you have snuck out so much? Don't you know how irresponsible that was? How come you weren't able to get your patronus to work like usual?" she then noticed his muscles. "Have you been working out? How could you have changed so much in so little time? My god you even look different!"

Harry wasn't about to her he was a metamorph. He was finally confident enough change more than just his hair and his face a little, but he had also been exorcising since June. He had only changed his height and body type to appear like he never went through those years with the Dursleys. He made himself average, but slightly more physically appealing. He was surprised that Hermione lingered in the hug longer than usual. It seemed the change had more of an effect on her than he thought it would. "Good, I think getting out of the house was good for me, as you can see. Is it really irresponsible if even the Order wasn't aware I was gone?" He said coolly.

"YES!" she exclaimed. "Going alone was so dangerous Harry!"

"Lay off him Hermione he's fine." Interjected Ron. "It's good to see you mate, and sorry about the past month… Dumbledore's orders…" he trailed off.

Harry's look grew colder, and Hermione noticed. "We really wanted to Harry, but we couldn't."

"Did you try?" Harry asked simply, and the looks of guilt on their faces were all he needed. He moved away from Hermione, and began at his breakfast as quickly as possible.

Mrs. Weasley was oddly silent through the conversation. She perhaps felt a tinge of guilt or didn't know how to approach him after last night.

Halfway into his breakfast there were two pops beside him. Harry's wand was in his hand fast than the blink of an eye, but he quickly put it away and dawned a smile at his two, currently, favorite redheads. "Gred, Forge," he said with a nod to each.

"Harrykins!" they exclaimed dramatically.

"Gin-Gin told us you were here,"

"and how could we not see our esteemed friend"

"on such a fantastic morning." They said as they patted him on the shoulders.

"It good to see you guys too. Thanks for the letters." The last sentence was jab at the others in the room.

They knew what he was doing, and simply smiled. "Someone had to make sure,"

"you didn't go crazy,"

"Locked up." They finished together.

"But by what we hear," said Gred leaning in,

"you've been sneaking out!" finished Forge.

"I have," stated Harry "and I've learned a lot. I think I might double an investment I made." The twins went wide eyed at this.

To Harry, these guys deserved it. They were one of the bright spots in his time at Hogwarts, and he would never be able to repay that. They may have thought he put his name in the Goblet of Fire, but they still stood by him no matter what. Jokes were their specialty, and a good laugh was something people were going to needed.

"Now, now, you need to eat we have a busy day ahead of us." said Mrs. Weasley as she got the twins their plates and Ginny returned to the room. Lucky she did catch what Harry said.

"What's happening today?" Harry inquired

"Mum's declared war on the house." Ron grumbled.

"It needs a good cleaning Ronald." Chided Hermione

"So, that's what you all have been doing for the past month?" There were nods from various people in the room. "Surely it can't take that long with magic?"

"There are a lot of dark objects in the house Harry. So, we're having to be really careful." Said Hermione quietly. She was still upset. Harry knew what he was about to was going to only upset her more, but he didn't have time to waste cleaning up this old house.

"Dobby,"

The little elf appeared in his stack of colorful hats, and other garment, "You called Great Master Harry Potter Sir?" Harry's only thought was five, he had reached Albus Dumbledore level.

"Yea, could you round up all the dark objects in this house? If there is anything particularly bad or too dangerous to touch show it to at least three people in the house. Oh, and after that could you help clean the place up?"

"Dobby bees mostest happy to help Greatest Master Harry Potter Sir!" exclaimed the elf with a pop.

"Harry James Potter!" came the inevitable screech from Hermione. "I cannot believe you would have slave labor come and work for you! What about SPEW Harry? What about all the work we've put into that? I will not have Dobby doing slave labor while I'm here!"

"Hermione," he said as even toned as he could, "House Elves like work. I had to negotiate a price for _hiring_ Dobby, but he still talked down how much I was going to pay him."

Hermione instantly deflated as she fell back into her seat. "You're paying him?"

"Yes, but he might one in a million that would even take pay. They see it as an insult."

"They should be taught! They are raised to think that way Harry!"

"And badgering me or them won't change a thing." He snapped, "You can't change the world by tell people what's wrong with it and instantly expecting it to change. It has be gradual or else you're nothing better than a dictator trying to change the way things have been for centuries." Harry slammed his knife and fork on the table and left the room. He knew he shouldn't have snapped, but he had no patience for this argument. It was foolish, and easily solved. He walked out the door of Number 12 before anyone could realize he was leaving in the stunned silence. He briskly began his jog, and once he was sure no one was watching changed his appearance.

Inside Fred calmly said "He's right you know?"

"And what would you know?" huffed Hermione.

"Wizarding culture," replied George.

"and the way it's been for centuries." Added Fred.

At that Hermione excused herself from the room. Sirius Black then sauntered into the room asking "What's all the noise about?" as he grabbed his head in with an obvious hangover.

"Harry just ripped Hermione a new one." Said Fred.

"And laid with logic." added George.

"So she's extremely frustrated." They said together.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but Mrs. Weasley got it first. "That's enough you two go upstairs." The twins grabbed their plates happily and apparated away.

"I'll go talk to him." Said Ginny surprisingly, quickly followed by a "Me too," from Ron.

"Good luck with that." Said a feminine voice from the stairs

"Did you talk to him Tonks?" said Mrs. Weasley with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't get the chance. He walked out the door too quickly." She said simply as she moved to the table to get some breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley was nonplussed "What do you mean walked out the door?" she asked hoping the girl wasn't about to say what she thought she was about to say.

"I think he went for a jog." As she ate three pieces of bacon rather quickly. "I'm going to join him." She said as she went for the door. She knew Harry had probably already changed his look. Luckily she took careful note to what he was wearing.

was left with Sirius as Ginny and Ron went upstairs. She was fuming again. "Bad-influence", "Letting him leave", and "tramp" could be heard under her breath.

Sirius decided to break the tension. "He's changed a lot since June. He's probably been preparing for the war, by the looks of it."

"He's only a child!"

Sirius sadly shook his head. "It isn't that simple anymore. Maybe it never was."

"You _want_ him to fight?! I swear for the last time he is not James Potter!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley as she slammed her hands on the table.

"I know, and I would never want anyone to have to fight in this war Molly." Sirius gave her a hard look. "But, Harry will be in it. The way he carries himself now is like how Lily used to when she hell bent on going with James on whatever dangerous mission he had. He actually reminds more of his grandfather than either of them."

A shiver went down her spine at these words. That man was a force to be reckoned with. "He doesn't have the power Charlus did. He wasn't even taught the family magic. James wasn't even able to learn it." Said the scared Weasley Matriarch.

"Harry's powerful, and I think he knows more than he's telling us. You don't gain that kind of confidence from nothing, and by Merlin is that kid confident now."

"I have to tell Albus, maybe he knock some sense into him." She moved to the fireplace.

"No, let Albus talk to him tonight. Let Harry be for now. Albus will try to change Harry back to how he was, but I don't know if it'll do any good. Honestly, if you call Albus now I doubt Harry will stay."

"And who says we'll let him leave?" chided Molly.

"I guess we'll see then won't we?" Sirius said with a smirk.

-oOoOoOo-

AN: I honestly thought I would be at the Order meeting by the end of this chapter, but I guess it will have to wait until the next. There should be more actual plot next chapter, and then things should move pretty fast until we get to Hogwarts. So far I've been really enjoying righting this. I pretty much spend all day thinking about what needs to be included in this chapter and the next and I am so excited for the Order meeting.

AN: I wasn't sure whether or not to actually include the first bit of this chapter. I debated it for a long time, but I like it too much not to show it. It was a tender moment, and I oh so love tender moments.


	5. New Views and Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry is owned by JKR. I hope she's a good owner to him.

Harry was glad to be out of the house. He was going at a light pace. It was a nice morning, and luckily Grimmauld Place was close to the Leaky Cauldron which meant he knew this part of town fairly well. It wasn't unusual to see people jogging at this time in the morning so he didn't have to worry about anyone to find him. Why should he worry anyway? It's not like he looked like Harry Potter.

As this thought crossed his mind he heard a voice beside him, "Wotcher, Harry," and the pink haired auror came up jogging next to him. The sudden occurrence made him trip up a little, "Sorry if you wanted to be alone for this, but I have been assigned as your bodyguard."

"I'm actually glad to see you Dora. I wanted to talk to you away from prying ears. You still like the redhead look?" He asked playfully.

"I do, but I have to ask. Why do you morph to look someone related to your mother?" Asked Dora.

He looked confused for a moment, and felt his face. "I didn't really try to be honest. I thought this face looked good with red hair, and I can't change my eyes."

"Really?" He nodded, "Must be a magical trait, like how some Blacks have purple eyes, nothing that special. My mum and Bellatrix inherited the eyes, but I didn't. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Just what a correctional hearing is like, and if there is anything else going on at the ministry on August 12th. Also could you change? I don't want anyone to think I'm Harry Potter, because I'm with you." They cut through an Alley and she changed into a girl with long black hair and green eyes to match his. "Nice touch with the eyes."

"I like the way they look a lot." She said with a smile. "The hearing usually isn't too much of an issue. You just go in and talk to my boss, Madam Bones, or a Senior Auror, and they give you a fine usually, but I think Fudge might pull something. He's definitely going against regulation with that letter that was sent to you." They both remember the letter that said aurors were on the way to snap his wand.

"Which is why I'm asking about the 12th. Anything happening at the ministry that day?" Tonks looked slightly impressed.

"Well, I think there's a Wizengamont meeting that day, aurors run extra security those days, but I'm not sure… Oh, shite." Tonks cursed, "He's an idiot if he does that. Well, he is an idiot."

"What?" Harry cocked his head at her. He had an idea where she was going with this, but he let her finish the thought.

"I think he wants bring you in front of the Wizengamont, but he would have to put some serious charges on you to do that." They stayed silent for a long moment during their run. Harry was thinking about his options, and Tonks was watching him. She knew this case would either be closed quickly and quietly or get dragged out and very messy. There was no in-between.

To Harry, getting him in front of the Wizengamot was not dangerous to him, but could be very dangerous for Fudge. He needed to work out some details, but this court date might just be a blessing in disguise.

Finally Harry let out a laugh and he turned to her. "Dora, what's the relationship like between Madam Bones and the Minister?"

The female metamorph narrowed her eyes at him, "She thinks he's a disgrace. He keeps taking funding from her department to the point she can't do her job." Tonks' hair started to turn red for moment, but quickly turned back.

"She's the current head of the Bones family right?"

"Are trying to become a politician Harry?"

"Merlin, no, just for this case… and maybe another if I can swing it."

"What are you planning Harry?"

"Something big, but I need to speak with Madam Bones. I can't stand alone in this court room. Can I trust her Dora?" He looked desperate. He was taking a risk that was bigger than he would usually be willing to make, but he had to try. "If you don't think so I could get this whole case thrown out before it even went to court, but we could hit a jackpot if I do this."

"You can trust her. Bonesy is strict, but fair. She hates how corrupt things at the ministry are, and any chance to change that she would take. Harry, with your track record I'd bet every gallion I have." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "And you won't be alone in that court room. I'll be there, and I'll write Mum. She's a lawyer. One of the best."

Harry sighed and smiled in relief. "Thanks Dora, I needed that. I'm still unsure about this thing between us, but I know I see you as a friend at least."

"Have you kissed Hermione like last night Harry?" She asked with a cocky grin.

Harry laughed, "I have honestly never kissed anyone before last night Dora."

She immediately stopped running. "You're lying."

"Nope," he said popping the 'p',

"Hey, wait up!" She ran up next to him, "Don't leave me behind."

"Then keep up," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Speaking of Hermione," she said nervously, "was it really necessary to go off on her like that?"

Harry sighed, "It wasn't, but she needs to take a second look at how she approaches problems. Preaching what she believes is good, but she can be a bit excessive." Dora looked at him and gave him a half nod, somewhat agreeing with him. "Me, Ron, and Hermione are extremely stubborn, and we can be very set in our ways. Last year was a wakeup call for me, and if they don't grow up I won't be able to stay with them anymore." Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"They're your friends Harry. You need to be patient with them. They might look at the problem differently than you." She said consolingly. "Though, you could use more friends."

"I know, but they need to think for themselves, and always be rethinking their opinions. The situation in Britain is changing every day, and all three of are still learning about the world around us. It's too early for us to make set in stone opinions like Hermione does far too often. I'm also very selective of who I keep close when it comes to making friends."

"Haaaarrrry," said Dora, "you're starting to preach yourself now." She elbowed him playfully.

"Sorry, I haven't had much conversation for the past month." He blushed a little. "I guess I've been feeling the need to talk someone's ear off for a while now."

"Well, I hope you're ready for a serious talk," He gave her pensive and almost exasperated look. "No, not that kind of talk. I have to report to Bones later today, and I don't think that she would be too upset if I brought you."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to talk about their relationship. He was sure there was an attraction between them, but he was too busy thinking of other things to worry about it at the moment. The whole situation made him nervous. He wouldn't be able to treat her like she deserved until maybe after the twelfth, but even then he would still be busy. "That would be great Dora, Thank you."

She gave him a devilish grin. "I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. You're going to owe me later."

Harry let out a groan. "What do you want Dora?"

"You'll see Harry." She gave him a wink, "Come on. We should freshen up before we head to my work." Harry obeyed. He just hoped this trip would be worth it.

-oOoOoOo-

Back at Grimmauld Place, "Headmaster, it's so unsafe for him to be out there, and Nymphadora has only been in the Order for a month. How do we know we can trust her?" pleaded Molly Weasley into the greenly lit fireplace.

"DON'T YOU DARE IMPLY THAT MY NIECE IS A DEATH EATER! SHE WAS A SISTER TO HARRY BEFORE THIS BOY-WHO-LIVED SHITE!" Bellowed Lord Black.

"There, there," said Albus Dumbledore consolingly, "If she truly is a bad influence on young Harry's behavior, I will have her removed headquarters."

"You try it Dumbledore, and you can kiss your headquarters goodbye." snarled Sirius.

"I doubt it will come to that Sirius, but you have to think of Harry's safety and state of mind. He is at an impressionable age, and should be given company of those with bad habits sparingly." Said the headmaster with a twinkle.

"Here, here!" said Mrs. Weasley in relief.

"Their relationship will not be impeded in this house." Sirius put his foot down. "Hell, if they decided to hook up I wouldn't do a damn thing."

"SHE IS SIX YEARS OLDER THAN HIM! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? IT'S ILLEGAL!" Molly Weasley looked like she was going to pull out her hair at the thought.

"I don't give a damn. Hell, he's my heir and she's Black blood, maybe I should just get a marriage contract filled out and have him sign it." Sirius was having fun at the expense of Molly at this point. He would never go as low as to force Harry into a marriage contract.

Mrs. Weasley was turning red in the face about to rant when Dumbledore cut her off. "Sirius, we all enjoy good joke or prank, but I find they are more enjoyable when they are not at the expense of others." Said Dumbledore giving Sirius a disapproving look.

Sirius sighed and looked to Molly, "I won't apologize, but I know I shouldn't goad you into getting angry. I mean what I said though about Harry and Nymphadora. Having her back might like having a sister to Harry, and he deserves a family."

"We're his family, me, my husband, and our children." Said Molly Weasley

"I'm not going to fight over Harry, Molly. He is free to choose who his family is, but I intend to be the father he's always needed in his life." Sirius was trying very hard not lose his temper. He knew Molly didn't see him as a 'suitable' father figure for Harry, and she was hell bent on them having as little contact as possible.

"If want to be a father to him you should act like one!"

"I'm letting him grow up and make his own decisions!"

"You just want him to grow up quickly so you can have your best friend back!"

Dumbledore watched as the two 'adults' bickered in a proverbial game of tennis, like school children. He hoped that they would be able to get to a compromise, because Harry did deserve a childhood. Dumbledore knew a childhood was all Harry could hope to have.

"Molly, the only one saying that is you. You think I'm doing that. No one else does. I tell Harry he's just like his father, because Harry idolizes him. You should be careful. I don't think coddling Harry like you've done in the past will be welcomed anymore." Said Sirius _trying_ to be the better person. It was difficult, but he was trying.

Dumbledore's interests were peaked at this. "Why do you say that Sirius?" He said stroking his beard.

Sirius sighed and looked to the fire. "Harry's changed since the end of his last school year, Albus."

"Oh, how so?" said Dumbledore, inclining his head a little.

"He's more confident for one thing. He's also saying what he thinks more easily. He just has an air around him that just takes up the whole room." Sirius was leaving out the important fact that he knew the Potter creed. Sirius wondered how far Harry had looked into who he is.

Dumbledore sat silently for a moment. He couldn't help, but be reminded of two people he hoped to never be reminded of again, Gellert and Tom. Both were extremely confident, always made their opinions known and seem right, and they too had that feeling knack for being the center attention no matter where they went. "I see. Well, I do not think that is anything to worry about at the moment, but I am afraid that I will not be able speak with Harry tonight. I will have Severus speak to him about his behavior, and how much danger he put himself in this summer."

"Not going to happen Albus." Said Sirius in a no nonsense voice.

"Don't talk to the headmaster that way. He obviously knows best." Said the Weasley Matriarch. Sirius had nearly forgotten she was there. He couldn't help give her a skeptical look that said 'really?'.

"This is between me and Albus. Stay out of it Molly." He then turned back to the headmaster. "It doesn't matter if you trust him or not. He is vile towards Harry, and I will not have them speaking to each other if I can help it."

Albus sighed it seemed he was not going to win this battle. There would be many chances to see Harry's state of mind throughout the school year. "Very well Sirius. I see that you are not budging on this issue. Since this is your home I can only ask you, not demand you. I only ask that you do not let Harry leave the house on his own, and he be discouraged from leaving the house at night. I shall see you both at the meeting tonight." With that he left the two of them to sort out their differences. In truth he was ending the call early so that he could think about Harry. He wondered if Voldemort returning could have awoken the horcrux, and if it was having an effect on Harry's mind. If that was the case he couldn't look into Harry's mind or else the horcrux could become more active and attempt to take over. If that wasn't the case, it was likely that someone was influencing him, but who. It couldn't be Nymphadora. Passive legilimency was quite useful to know if his members were following his orders. A few members knew that Albus did this at every meeting, and he always said that he was making sure that no one was be seduced by the other side. They accepted quite easily, though Alastor would always shoot him a glare when he did it.

-oOoOoOo-

Dora and Harry had decided not to interfere in whatever argument was going on in the sitting room. It had been half an hour since Tonks and Harry had left, but the fallout of him leaving the house was still underway. It was best if they weren't noticed, so they quietly got ready.

Harry was exiting the shower to find Hermione was waiting for him outside the bathroom. In nothing but a towel, Harry asked her to step aside. "I can't do that Harry. We need to talk."

"I really don't have time for this right now." Harry pleaded.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and why is that? Leaving the house again?"

"Tonks is taking me to talk with the head of DMLE. I don't want to keep her waiting." Harry didn't want to make it known what he was doing, but it was best to be honest with Hermione. She had stayed by his side during the whole mess that was the tri-wizard tournament, and she could always tell when he was hiding something.

Hermione looked worried at his words, "That's great Harry, but won't it be suspicious if Tonks takes you? It's probably not a good idea for her to seem close to you. It could give away that she is a part of the Order."

"I think the cat is out of the bag on that. Madam Bones knows Tonks was there last night," Hermione went wide eyed and was about to speak, but Harry quickly said, "Tonks trusts her. She would be a good ally to have Hermione."

"Then why doesn't Professor Dumbledore get in contact with her?"

"Because she's like me." Hermione just looked at him confused, and waited for him to continue. "She doesn't like the way Dumbledore sees himself as always right." Hermione attempted to refute him, but Harry was being assertive now. "Hermione, stop looking at the authority he holds by his position and look at the man he is. Look at what he's let happen at Hogwarts since we've been there. Do you really think he couldn't figure out it was a basilisk too? Or that Myrtle might be a clue to where the chamber is? He was at Hogwarts when she died Hermione. His warning first year piqued the interest of almost every student in Hogwarts. He claims Moody was an old friend, but he didn't know he was an imposter after ten months? You're smarter than this Hermione." Hermione was choking on her own words for a moment, but when she looked Harry in the eye she turned silent and started to think.

Harry moved past her. He didn't notice she was staring at his back now. "Harry, how did you get those scars?" She sounded scared. It was probably the look of the scars. They didn't look accidental.

It took a moment for him to realize what she was talking about, but when he figured it out his throat went dry. He struggled with the words, "Dursleys, Dumbledore sent me there too." Then quickly closed the door to his room to calm down and get dressed. He hated having to admit what happened to him at the Dursley's, but it may have been the only way to convince her to take his word over Dumbledore's. He was going to make an emotional wreck of her. One moment she's upset with him, and the next he was having her rethink her respect for whom she considered the greatest man in the world.

When he left his room, Hermione was still in the hallway, "Why now? Why are you waiting until now to act against him?" She asked hoping for something that would help her sanity.

Harry looked to the floor. "One reason is that when Cedric died I needed you and Ron. He kept you away from me." He looked at her. "I nearly went insane in there Hermione. If I didn't leave I don't think I would be alright. I still don't think I'm alright," His thoughts betrayed him and went to Dora, "but I think I'm getting better." He ended with a soft smile. A missile with bushy brown hair came hurtling towards.

"I'm so sorry Harry! What can I do to make up to you?" She cried.

"Listen to me, and trust me. That's all I ask, but just because you listen to me doesn't mean you have to agree. You just have to consider it." Hermione punched him on the arm and cuddled back up to him.

"Okay, but tonight, after the Order meeting you're coming to my room to, debate elf rights." She hesitated at the last bit. Debating Hermione sounded fun, but he really wanted to meet with Dora to discuss the meeting afterwards.

"I'm sorry, but I already have plans."

Hermione backed away from him and her eyes narrowed. "Do these plans involve a girl Harry?"

He really didn't like where this was going. "Why would you think that?"

"The look in your eye. You've had it a few times now, and it's similar to how you used to look at Cho." She had leaned forward to inspect his face. "You really shouldn't leave at night. That can be really dangerous."

Harry couldn't help blush, and Hermione responded with a smirk that said 'I'm right'. Harry made a long sigh. "I've got to go, Dora's waiting." Harry didn't notice his slip, nor did he see the smirk drop from Hermione's face and her eyes grow wider.

Harry ran down the stairs to see that Dora was indeed waiting for him. "Took you long enough." She said playfully.

"Sorry, got held up by Hermione." He said with a smile.

She didn't smirk or anything. Her face was neutral except for a raised eyebrow. "Oh, did you two patch things up?"

"Yeah, I think we might have."

"I see."

"Something wrong?" asked Harry who was wondering why the mood changed.

"It's nothing Harry. Come on, let's go." With a crack they both left Grimmauld Place. Hermione waited at the stairs. She heard their conversation. Should she talk to Sirius? Yes that seemed to be in order. He was closest to Tonks before Harry arrived.

Sirius walked out of the sitting room to see if Tonks and Harry had apparated back. He missed his godson, and had not had a chance to sit down a merely enjoy time with him. He saw Hermione staring at him from the next floor. "Hey, Hermione, are Tonks and Harry back yet?"

"They just left again." She bit her lip. She was nervous to ask, but she felt that Sirius might have the answer she was looking for. "Could I talk to you Sirius?"

Sirius was surprised. Hermione had not paid him any attention since she had come here. Really, none of the children had really spoken to him much. "Sure come to the sitting room. Molly just went to the kitchen." Sirius waited at the door while she came down the stairs. She had an air of foreboding around her with a touch of nervousness.

Hermione went through the door as Sirius held it for her. They both found their usual seats, and Hermione began, "Harry seems oddly close to Tonks." She blurted out. Sirius merely cocked his head and looked to her to elaborate. "They're spending a lot of time together, and act like they've known each other for far long than nearly a day. Harry also calls her Dora." Her last sentence was what sparked it.

Sirius got this huge grin on his face, and his eyes seemed to sparkle like Dumbledore's. "I haven't heard her called that in years. That's what Harry called her when he was toddler." He said airily as rested his chin on his hands.

"She knew him as a toddler?" Hermione was dumbstruck at this news. She thought that she was Harry's first female friend. This still didn't explain why they were so close. Harry was probably too young to remember her. "Did Tonks ever talk to Harry during her seventh year of Hogwarts? She is only six years older than us."

"Impossible she graduated a year early." Said Sirius after a sip of tea.

"I didn't know you could do that." Said Hermione bewildered. "Why would anyone want to do that? One year to study for NEWTs sounds hellish."

"She didn't have much of a choice by what she told me." Hermione looked confused. "She was recruited by Moody the second her OWLs came out. Dumbledore had referred her to Moody, and made it look like he was doing her a favor. However, it was implied that if she didn't take his offer it would be nearly impossible for her to be hired as auror after refusing it. She's convinced that Dumbledore has been trying to keep her from reconnecting with Harry." Sirius poured more tea. This was going to turn into a long conversation.

"That's preposterous. Why would Dumbledore do that?" Hermione looked really skeptical. She believed that Tonks was insane if she really thought this.

"After thinking it over it still sounds insane, but there are a lot of strange coincidences. For one thing Nymmy and Harry were thick as thieves the second they met the first time. Harry would cry whenever she left, and would ask about her all the time when she wasn't over at the Potters. Harry is important to her, because when her ability manifested she lost all of her friends in one fell swoop, and any new kids her age she met weren't the kindest to her. All Harry ever did was say it was cool, or something like, and never said anything about it again. So, she became just as attached to him as he was to her. Then tragedy struck, and we all know what happened after that. The strangeness starts when custody of Harry comes up. Me and the Longbottoms, Alice is Harry's godmother, weren't able to care for him. Andromeda, Tonks' mother, was next on the list, and what does Albus Dumbledore do? He uses his position as Chief Warlock to gain custody of Harry, and make illegal for anyone from the wizarding world to contact him for his own safety." Hermione's jaw dropped. She had seen the scars on Harry's back. Why would Dumbledore ever do that? Sending Harry to the Dursley's was a terrible idea. Was it because he suspected the Tonks' to be attacked too?

"Sirius, did the death eaters ever attack the Tonks'?" When she asked she did expect the toothy grin that appeared on his face.

"It happened just before I was sent to Azkaban… Andromeda killed every single one that appeared at their doorstep." Sirius appeared to laughing with mirth inside at the look on Hermione's face. He loved his cousin. She was the eldest of the Black sisters, and was often a sister to him, but you did not piss off Andromeda Black. Now that she had a child, Merlin help whoever tried to hurt her baby. "Just because she married a muggleborn doesn't mean she's a light witch. She's dark gray at best, and she'll use the darkest of arts to protect her family. I think she threatened the hat not to put her in Hufflepuff. You don't kick badgers Hermione." Hermione took note to be extra careful when she went back to Hogwarts this year. "To answer your question, it is not odd at all that Harry and Nymmy are close. I would be more concerned if they weren't."

'So, this means that there is not a relationship between.' Thought Hermione who was relieved. 'This new Harry is far better than the old one. He isn't meek anymore, and he'll talk back to me without being a prat like Ron. Best of all, he uses logic. I couldn't think of anything better.' Hermione smiled to herself.

Sirius gave her a look that she didn't notice. He had an idea of what she was thinking, but he knew just because Nymmy and Harry were close didn't mean they wouldn't get closer. She was sharp as a tac, and if she thought they appeared too close it must mean something. He could tell Hermione, but it might be healthy for Harry to have a little girl trouble. Best to see how this unfolded, and step in if it got too out of hand. Dueling in the kitchen was the line.

-oOoOoOo-

Tonks and Harry apparated directly to the entrance of the ministry. She honestly didn't know why she was jealous. She had just met back up with Harry a little over half a day ago, and she was already being territorial. What was wrong with her? She quickly checked her attitude, and got over it. She knew it would be Harry's choice, and she had no right to make claim of him, but by Merlin if she could she would. Harry seemed to be everything she wanted in man smart, independent, strong willed, and protective. Just the thought made her churn a little.

Harry had already dawned his disguise, and Tonks threw a questioning look at him. "What?" he said indignantly, "its best if no knows I'm meeting with Madam Bones, and we'll just tell her its polyjuice."

"What about the _eyes_?" she asked, "You're well known among the ladies for _avada_ -green eyes." She said with a smirk.

"And why has no one told me this?" he asked with an exasperated sigh as he tried to hide his blush.

"You're anti-social." She deadpanned.

"OI!"

"It's the truth. I've talked to Bones' niece, Susan." Harry gave her a confused look, and Dora just stared at him. "Susan Bones, she's in your year for Merlin's sake Harry, and you don't even know who she is! You're year is the smallest year in a century, and you don't talk to anyone outside Gryffindor. Once a full moon when you do it's not without Ron or Hermione, and a lot of people don't like Ron or Hermione." She had said Hermione's name a little bit more bitterly than intended, but thankful Harry didn't seem to notice.

He seemed to think it over for a moment. "I'll change that this year. I won't stop being friends with Ron and Hermione, if they'll stay my friends, but maybe that's why people only see me as the-boy-who-lived." Said Harry. He was pleased when Dora nodded at him approvingly. He hadn't notice he was beginning to drop his hardened façade naturally around her.

Harry and Tonks made their way through the ministry with ease. They weren't stopped, because he accompanied by an auror, and no one knew he was Harry Potter. He knew that if he walked around normally they would be subjected to many stares and whispers, and he didn't want Dora to be bother because of him. As they made it to the DMLE Harry began to steel himself once more. He hoped Madam Bones was how he thought she was, but the doubt and mistrust he had begun treat everyone with to seem to seep into the back of his mind. Her secretary had said that Tonks was expected, and ushered them inside. She paid no mind to Harry, but many cases and missions with aurors must be on a need to know basis and this wasn't unusual.

As they walked in Harry saw a woman that appeared around Sirius' age. She was blonde and stern looking, "Auror Tonks I wasn't expecting you to bring anyone." She looked to them for an explanation.

Harry decided to introduce himself rather than to force Dora to. "Madam Bones, I apologize for cloak and dagger, but I am Harry James Potter. I thought it would be appreciated that it wasn't known were meeting with the current political climate." Harry said this with confidently, but also somewhat apologetically.

Madam Bones sized him up. He wasn't sure why, because this wasn't how Harry Potter looked, but she did so none the less. "I thank you for the consideration, but I was unaware I would be seeing you before the 12th." She sounded stern. It was an elaborate way of asking 'why are you here?'

"Again I apologize for coming on such short notice. I wanted to thank you for considering what happen to me enough to have Auror Tonks as a bodyguard. I also wanted to discuss some theories I have on the attack, and the _trial_." He emphasized the last word, and her face confirmed it.

"I take you have been told the additional charges then?" She spat. She was obviously very unhappy with the current situation.

"No, I'm afraid not. I was actually wanting to donate some memories so that they could be reviewed in time for it. I was speaking with Auror Tonks, and when she mentioned a Wizengamot meeting the same day I had my suspicions, as did Auror Tonks. I also wanted to show you a memory of June 6th 1994 to be reviewed." He said as he placed the vials on her desk. She looked at him puzzled as she tried to see how that was connected to the attack.

"I am afraid showing an unrelated dementor attack would have no bearing on the trial." She said as she began to size him up to see if she was missing something.

Harry smiled, "I'm afraid you misunderstand me. I want to bring the case of Sirius Black before the Wizengamot." Tonks stared at him. She was screaming inwardly asking what the hell he was thinking. "This memory, once reviewed, and the _fact_ that ministry has no record of giving _Lord_ Black a trial, gives enough for the case to be reopened and a trial given. I too dislike injustice Madam." She looked at him like he was crazy. Whatever this memory was had to be big. There were rumors that the boy had be bewitched by Black that night, but if the memory proved untampered with then… She would have to see the memory.

"Very well Mister Potter, I will have these memories reviewed, but I am afraid you don't have the power to motion for these memories to be viewed by the Wizengamot on the 12th, and even if I did motion for it to be done no one would second it." She tried to explain it to him, but he only gave her a grin that resembled a goblin.

"I assure you that your motion will seconded. I already have someone lined up to do it. Might I also suggest having a reporter present that is not Rita Skeeter? Once this starts it might put some, which I am told you are unhappy with, in hot water, and we both won't want this swept under the rug." She sized him up for the third time. She couldn't place it, but he reminded her of someone. That confidence, the ability to take up the entire room, it was nostalgic in a way, but she couldn't place it.

She sighed and decided to make her decision after reviewing the memory on her own. "I will write you my decision after I have this reviewed. If you would wait outside please? I have to hear Auror Tonks' report." He bowed and exited gracefully.

"Was that really Harry Potter? He's nothing like Susan has told me." Asked Madam Bones.

She was replied with sigh from one of her favorite aurors. "From what I know, what happened at the Third Task changed him. He saw someone I think he saw as a friend die right in front of him. He's a good guy, and very loyal to those holds dear. However, he can have a very no nonsense kind of attitude, he's very strong willed, and driven. He won't let anything stand in his way anymore."

Madam Bones looked at her skeptically, and got some suspicions. She spoke very admiringly of him. "Do I need to put someone on this case that isn't… so close to the _boy_?"

Tonks just looked at her boss blankly there was no easy way to say this. "Honestly, if you do that he would give the poor sod the slip in 15 minutes tops. When he found out I was an auror, he caught me off guard, stunned me, bound me, and integrated me, because the ministry had threatened to snap his wand in a letter." Tonks thought Amelia's eyebrows were going to disappear into her hairline. "He didn't do anything to me. Once he knew I wasn't going to harm him, he untied me, and we had a pleasant chat." She said with a smile.

"You know I could charge him with assaulting an Auror." She said as a joke

Tonks obviously hadn't taken it that way. "You know I could have my mother be his lawyer as he sued the ministry for that letter." Amelia gulped, this boy was going to be more than Fudge could chew and that was an understatement. Friends like Andromeda Tonks would have him running for the hills.

After that she dropped the subject, and began building a case in Harry's defense. She would take any chance to undermine Fudge, and this would have him seething. This case was open and shut with evidence she had gathered, and that combined with whatever the Sirius Black case was about to become might turn the ministry upside down. August 12th might give her a new patronus memory.

-oOoOoOo-

AN: I'm sorry for the delay. I wrote this chapter, and then I completely scrapped it. I wasn't happy with where the first version was going so I had a lot to rethink. It took me a long time to come up with what exactly I should put in this chapter. Part of it may be in a later chapter, but it honestly got out of hand way too quickly. I hope I didn't upset anyone by taking too long. Anyway I hope this chapter was enjoyable. I know I liked it, and hope you do too!


	6. Who wants a piece of candy?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Harry Potter. I don't have enough money to be JKR.

Harry and Dora apparated from the ministry to his room, and Dora immediately cornered him. "What are you thinking Harry? Don't you know how risky this is?" she had him pushed up against the wall this time.

"I know. This is just the best opportunity for me to help Sirius. I know we are going to have to move fast, and basically build a boat with no holes in a week. I think we can do it." He spoke confidently, but that only made her more worried. She didn't think he understood what the fallout of this could cause. Hell, no one did. Dumbledore wasn't Chief Warlock anymore, and that session would determine who that was, Sirius and Harry's fate, and it would put Bones at risk.

"Harry, it's like you just took a shotgun to the boat and said 'I have duct tape'." Her impression of him sounded like Goyle. Harry narrowed his eyes. "You're lucky I kept my cool Bones, and made this seem like this will work. I don't know what I'm thinking."

"Are you done?" He said coldly.

"Yes, I'm going to write my Mum. This is about to get really messy, Harry. Go tell Sirius. He needs to know, but don't let anyone else know." She said as she left the room. She was upset with him for not telling her. If he had, she might have been able to help get the ball rolling a lot safer. Harry was about to stare straight into the abyss that was Magical Britain politics. He had no allies she knew of, and if he didn't have any Bones was a sitting duck. Bones seemed to think there must be some allies involved for him to be making this kind of move. Tonks only hoped she was right.

'What is her problem?' thought Harry. 'This should have been done a long time ago. Does she think I can't do this? Fine I'll tell Sirius, but I'm not going to tell them what I have planned for that day. Ugh, why am I so frustrated? This shouldn't be getting to me. Back to business.' Harry began to write into his journal exactly what he had to do before the trial. He needed one more ally to make this safe, and maybe the list of candidates for Chief Warlock held the answer of who. He wouldn't admit the feelings of betrayal he just felt.

Tonks entered her room with a sigh. 'Mum is going to have a fit. I haven't told her I've even met Harry again yet. I should have told Bones. I shouldn't have talked up Harry. I keep forgetting he's 15 with the way he acts and the way he looks in public.' She let out another frustrated sigh, and began to write to her mother.

 _Mum,_

 _I know its been a few days since I last wrote you. The auror job is still the same as ever. Only Shack and Bonesy really treat me like an actual auror. Scrimgeuor keeps treating me like his secretary and handing me all his paper work. Dawlish pretty much keeps to himself. Yaxley is always watching everyone like a hawk. You know what he is, and I hate having to constantly watch my back in the office._

 _In other news I have a new assignment. I'm on 24 hour guard duty of, guess who. Harry, that's right I've finally met back up with Harry after all these years. It wasn't a happy reunion, but we've been getting along somewhat. You see I was in Little Whinging when I ran into him last night. However, we were attacked by dementors. I don't think either of us would have made it out of there without the other. The ministry then sent a letter threatening to snap his wand, because he did underage magic in front of a muggle. The muggle was his cousin who already knew about magic. Dumbledore then swooped in and got a hearing dated, but Fudge has pretty made it to where the now_ _ **trial**_ _is going to be in front of the bloody Wizengamot! This isn't all. We went to see Bones today so that Harry could donate a memory of last night, and what does he do? He has pretty much gotten Sirius' case reopened with another memory of his, and it's going to be shown to the Wizengamot on August 12_ _th_ _!_

 _I also had a fight with him… Well, I called him reckless and stormed out the room. Now I feel like I really messed up. I'm going apologize to him as soon as I'm done writing this. If you can't already tell_ _I_ _we really need your help. This could blow up very badly, or completely put the ministry in our favor. Chief Warlock gets decided that day too. I'm going to make sure Harry has talked to the Longbottoms. Weren't the Longbottoms and Potters always close? Harry hasn't said anything about them, but I really hope he has things in place for this. I love you Mum, and tell Dad I love him too._

 _You daughter,_

 _N. Tonks_

Tonks sat in her room and reread the letter. She decided to ask Harry if she could use Hedwig as an excuse to talk to him. She folded up the letter and went to the cabinet. It opened, and she found Harry writing furiously into a journal and looking a book that looked to be on the Wizengamot. "Wotcher Harry." she said quietly. He instantly stopped, and looked to her. He showed a look of surprise at first, but his look quickly turned cold.

"What can I do for you Tonks?" she noticed how he wasn't calling her Dora, and her heart sank a little.

"I was wondering if I could use Hedwig to send a letter to my Mum." Her voice still quiet.

"Sure," was all he said to her. She slowly went to Hedwig who cooed softly.

The bird got on her shoulder and rubbed her cheek. "He do you mind taking this to my Mum." She asked the bird. Hedwig hooted happily, and outstretched her leg. After the letter firmly tied Hedwig flew out the window. Tonks stood there for a moment and looked at Harry who was still writing and looking to the book as reference. He seemed to be making a list of some sort. "Harry?" she said softly.

"I'm busy Tonks." He said with a finality. His voice wasn't cold, but it was friendly either.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"I don't have time right now." He looked to her and his face softened a fraction.

"Harry." She wanted him to look at her, but he refused. She felt her heart break just little. "Please look at me."

He set down his pen, and looked at her. He raised his eyebrows asking 'Well?'.

Tonks was starting to get annoyed. "I want to help you Harry, and I'm sorry for saying what I said. I shouldn't have mocked you. I just don't want there to be any secrets."

Harry let out a long sigh. It was impossible to keep this up when she looked at him like that. "I didn't mean to leave you out of the loop. I have secrets, and I'm going to hold onto them until the time is right, but I will tell you everything you need to know after the 12th." He said with finality.

Tonks was hurt, but she couldn't blame him. They had only really known each other for a short period of time. "Do you not trust me Harry?"

He gave her a genuinely apologetic look. "I want to, but I physically can't. If I give you all my secrets it going to make me anxious, and then I'll be hesitant and make mistakes. I barely trust myself half the time. I know you want a relationship with me, but I'm honestly too unstable for you. I also have someone after my life and those closest to me. You should stay away from me Dora." It took a lot for him to say that. His subconscious was screaming at him to stop. He didn't want her to go.

Today she had made him feel like there was truly someone standing beside him. That was a feeling he truly did not want to go away. Her words earlier had shaken those feelings, planting doubt. So, he had begun to push her away.

He was surprised and secretly cheered inside when she walked towards him. She had look of determination on her face that almost looked angry. She slapped him as soon as she could reach him. "I make my own decisions Harry. Even if you didn't admit that, I would still be here." He face softened as she rubbed where she had hit him. "I just want you to understand you don't have to do this alone," she said quietly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and sat in his lap. She held his head to her chest as she moved her fingers through his hair.

Harry honestly didn't know what to do. Their last interaction was honestly slightly induced by alcohol, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do with a woman. Instinctually, his left arm had wrapped around her waist to support her, while the other sat on her leg. Merlin she had firm thighs. She had very little fat on her body to the point that the only part of her that jiggled any were breasts, and her bum slightly. He had snuck a peak earlier. His head was now resting on her near perfect breasts. He knew his face was red, and he was beginning to have a reaction. She didn't seem to care as she just readjusted herself as his member grew. However, he heard her quietly moan as she readjusted herself more, which caused his hips to lurch slightly. She moaned louder and moved her hips more. Before Harry could even think, he had removed his head from her chest and locked his lips with hers. Without even breaking their passionate tongue war, Tonks had gotten up to sit back down and straddle him. She was now moving her hips back and forth rhythmically causing his hips to lurch more and more. Her hands had begun wander as she felt his muscles. Everywhere she touched felt electrified, and even more so when she had wormed her hands under his shirt. It was soon nowhere to be found. Once she removed what was keeping her from feel her man's chest and back, she dragged her nails all the down his neck, certainly drawing blood, and causing Harry moan in pain and pleasure. Dora then stopped exploring his mouth to bite and suck where his shoulder and neck met. Harry had already worked his arms under the back of her shirt, and the moment she had bitten down, Harry grabbed her forcibly by the shoulders, pushed their bodies, and gave his hips a might lurch. Dora's moan, or scream, would have alert the whole of Grimmauld Place what they were up to if her mouth was not firmly attached to his neck.

This had stirred Harry's higher thinking skills. "Dora," he panted. "We need to… We need to stop…" She wasn't listening as she began to life her own shirt. It took all of Harry's will power to tug the shirt down her stomach. "Someone, will hear us." It wasn't working. So he unwrapped an arm so that he could coerce her lips back to his. She had gladly renewed their battle of the tongues, but Harry gradually slowed the rhythm so that she may have been able to put two thoughts together. The soon parted once more, panting.

Dora warped her arms around Harry again, and rested her forehead against his. She whispered, "Sorry I lost it there," but Harry could tell she wasn't sorry at all.

"Don't even fake an apology. I didn't do much better." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh no, you did great."

"You were doing most the work."

"I like to do the work." She said as she licked her lips seductively.

"That's enough you! We won't be able to stop if we go again!" He said with mock authority, which caused her to giggle.

She got up from his lap. "You owe me a date."

"I'm pretty sure I owe you more than that after what we just did." He then took a strange glance at her. "Do you wonder if it's our magic?"

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid Dora. I felt it too. It was like magic was leaking into everything around, including each other."

She wanted to deny it, this pull she constantly felt made her lose control. She didn't know how Harry resisted or he felt it at all. "Do you feel like you are constantly being drawn to… to me."

Harry looked at the ground for a moment before looking at her. He was nervous there was no doubt in that. "And if I say yes?"

She sighed and said, "I'd say I felt the same." She then placed a kiss on his forehead. He grabbed her hand it was as if his magic was being into drawn into her as his was drawn into her.

"It feels amazing."

"You're not getting rid of me now Mr. Potter. So you might as well admit we're us it's not me or you anymore."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" She didn't even give him a reply. She just hit him upside the head.

-oOoOoOo-

The rest of the day was mildly uneventful. Dobby had gotten into a fight with Kreacher, the local house elf. Harry was surprised there was even a house elf living here with the state of the place. In all honesty Sirius should have gotten rid of the thing as soon as he moved in, but now it knew too much. Plotting to kill a house elf was not on the agenda.

Dobby had also come through with filling an entire room with dark objects. There were a few semi-harmful things he showed the house, but really what no one could figure out was a strange locket with an S on it. Dobby said it was the darkest object in the house, but other than making a person exceedingly grouchy it didn't do much. Harry got a strange chill from it, and really didn't fancy being in the same room as it. Ron suggested he show it to Bill later tonight. So, that became the plan.

It wasn't long until 6 o'clock came and the Order was slowly congregating to the sitting room. Moody was always first to arrive. So, Tonks tipped him off that Harry might be quietly joining under his cloak. Moody only grunted a laugh. He was beginning to like the boy. When Moody entered he noticed that Harry was already there, leaned against a wall reading a small tome, while waiting for the meeting to begin. Moody decided he should see what the boy had planned if anything at all. He was surprised he wasn't asking about Voldemort the second he entered the house, and was pleased that he had decided to find out for himself. It showed independence and cunning. Good qualities for a young auror.

Soon everyone arrived, and as always once the room became think with anticipation Albus Dumbledore strode through the fireplace like the benevolent deity he deemed himself to be. He gave his grandfatherly smile complete with twinkling eye, and began to meeting. "First order of business, we need to know how young Harry slipped past several trained aurors, Order members, and undoubtedly death eaters, for a month, and how he knew the property was being watched." He glanced at every Order member, and was surprised to find Nymphadora added to list of members with closed off minds. "Nymphadora," Tonks growled at the man for using her real name. She had tried her damnedest to keep Harry from finding out about it as long as possible. "I believe you have had the most contact with the past 24 hours. What can you tell us?"

She was honestly surprised when her occlumency shields were slightly pressured by Dumbledore. She had never thought to put them up around him, but she thought that it was prudent to have them up since she had secrets to hide for Harry's sake now. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not quite sure exactly how he found out. It could have been anything from a cough to a pair of foot prints in the grass."

Snape decided to speak up at this point. "You give the brat too much credit. I'm sure someone either flat told him, or they were just careless."

"No one asked you Snape," and Tonks decided to continue. "At one point Harry did say that it was as easy as slipping on his invisibility cloak and climbing out the window."

Dumbledore didn't like the situation one bit. He had a tracking charm on Harry, but even now the tracker showed Harry to be in his room and he had no idea how he didn't trip the wards every time he either left or entered the property. The only answer was cloak, but Dumbledore honestly thought he had put a magical signature on the cloak so it could be spotted through his glasses and by wards. "Hmm, it seems I may need to confiscate the cloak for the time being so that there are no late night outings." In actuality, Dumbledore wanted to examine it to see what had been done to cloak, and see who had tampered with it.

Moody saw Harry roll his eyes, but then Sirius spoke out in a calm dismissive voice, "Dumbledore, it's his birthright. You can't take it from him." Sirius knew this was going to be a long night.

"I am afraid it's for his own good Sirius. He is at a rebellious age, and we can't have him getting himself into harm's way because of it." Said Dumbledore wisely.

"I don't know why the brat was given it in the first place. He only uses it cause trouble just like his arrogant father." Sneered Snape. Harry was having a hard time not laughing at how cliché Snape was becoming, brat this, arrogant father that. He had to have better material than this.

"I don't think you understand. Harry can summon the thing wherever it is. James did it all the time when he left it in the room. He would just hold out his hand and there it was. It's tied to the family magic." Said Sirius shrugging. Moody shot a glance at Harry, and nearly lost his drink at the surprised look on his face.

"Are you alright Alastor?" asked Dumbledore with a jovial smile.

Mad-Eye knew he would have to misdirect to escape this. "How old is that damn cloak anyway. I've never heard of an invisibility cloak lasting so many years." In truth, Moody knew that cloak was old and somewhat special. James and Harry weren't the only Potters famous for having one.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly at this. He couldn't let anyone figure out the true to value of that cloak. "Ah, I studied it once. James let me hold on to it for a small amount of time. It is indeed a special cloak, but I'm fairly certain that its effects will come to end one day." Sirius snorted at that. The cloak was something else alright. It was indestructible, and he was fairly certain he saw it block a killing curse without a scratch on it once. "Well back to you Nymphadora," but he was cut off.

"I've asked you many times to call me Tonks, Headmaster." She said, adopting the stern tone her mother taught her.

"Ah, one of the down falls of old age. As we get closer the next great adventure we tend to forget things. I apologize Ms. Tonks. I was merely wondering how you stumbled upon Harry last night."

Tonks really wanted to say, 'and wonder you may,' while being very condescending and it would feel really good to say, it wouldn't be productive. "There's a bar a frequent after my day watches. I went there, and there he was drinking away without a care in the world." There were many snorts all around, especially from Sirius.

Molly however was not amused. "And how did he get them to sever him hard liquor without checking his age," she asked accusingly.

Tonks just shrugged. "Didn't ask. After we left, he met up with his whale of cousin, and began to make his way home. I made my way to leave, before I felt dementors in the area, and you know the rest."

"Indeed." Dumbledore had heard the miraculous bit of magic the two of them had performed, and was intrigued. This could have been 'the power he know not,' but it was too muddled and unclear what exactly happened to make such an assumption. "I also wanted address your relationship with _young_ Harry. Some have brought to me concerns that you have been a poor influence on him, and you should distance yourself from him somewhat." Several eyes turned to Molly Weasley. Not that she noticed. "I understand that you two may have some history from your early years in life, but it would be best if he spent some time with his friends. I'm sure he has missed them, and I would hate for them not to able to reconnect after a month apart. Molly perhaps you can give him some tasks around the house with Ronald, Hermione, and Ginerva."

Tonks knew a power play when she saw one. Molly was about to agree when Tonks cut her off. "The house work is now being done by a house elf. If Harry wants to spend time with me, I'll let him. He would probably want to spend more time with them if they had shown him more loyalty." She then shot a glare to Dumbledore. "It was your decision to isolate him after what he went through. So, if something happens you don't like, it's your own damn fault." Tonks then went back to inspecting her nails. Harry was really impressed with how she was handling herself. Emmaline Vance elbowed her with a smirk, which she returned.

Molly got up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table, "And what in the bloody hell do you mean by that young lady?"

"That Harry can make his own decisions. He has faced Voldemort himself more than anyone in this room, and that includes Dumbledore. I don't see why you people won't let him join the meetings. He's number one on Voldy's hit list, and he can't know what might happen for his own safety. Honestly, sometimes I think you people are slow or completely bonkers." There were many shudders and gasps at the dark lord's name. Dumbledore didn't bat an eye, but Molly was about to explode.

Moody decided to step in and support his protégé, "I'm inclined to agree with Auror Tonks. The boy needs to know what he's up against."

Snape stood to oppose this, "Potter will merely disrupt our meetings and arrogantly think he knows what is best. Having him in on meetings will merely inflate his head and prove worthless."

Sirius saw a vote coming in and lend his support, "In my experience, keeping too many people in the dark hurts more than it helps. Not letting Harry know what's happening may get him or other members killed. We all know the rumors what's happened at Hogwarts since he has been attending." There were several nods and whispers at these words.

Molly, who was still standing, could not believe so many people were entertaining the idea of bring a child into this. "He's just a child, and he's been through so much already. He shouldn't be thrown into the thick of things. He should be comforted after all that's happened."

"To some extent, I agree with Molly. Harry deserves a childhood. It is something that has been deprived of far too often. I believe it's time to move on to the next order of business." Said Dumbledore.

Harry debated for split second. He saw Dora staring at where she knew he was, and Moody was eyeing him. He sighed and decided if he was going to make a move it was going to be now. "Actually," he said as he took off his cloak, "I believe we should put it to a vote." Molly was turning red in the face. Snape glared and even snarled a little. Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eye for a split second. Sirius just had a shit eating grin. "If allow me to sit in on your meetings while I am staying here, I'll fill you in on Voldemort's movements since 1991." Several Order members were intrigued, and Moody was positively beaming. One would wonder if he had goblin blood. "Even the portions that have left out. I assume all most of you know is Voldemort is back, he's recruiting, and he wants something in Department of Mysteries." There were several wide eyes at these words. No one, not even Dumbledore knew how he knew this, and the rest just looked at him. Tonks looked at Harry in a different light. Someone had been slipping him information. Harry had secrets not only to protect himself but others as well.

"How have you come across that information Harry?" Asked Dumbledore with a look of concern. How much had lost control of the boy?

"I'm afraid I am unable to reveal that. I could have someone in the order, in with the death eaters, or I've simply been around Knockturn. Rumors are wild around there let me tell you. The Quibbler has nothing on that place." Said Harry with a laugh.

No one really knew what to say. Dumbledore had just been undermined, the rebellious teenager they had all heard about had presented a reasonable argument, and he seemed informed even without the order. This really drew the line of who were loyal to Dumbledore and who were here to fight the good fight. To have any real sway against Dumbledore. He had to win the aurors amongst them. There were a few that would oppose Dumbledore if they thought it was right, but had learned their opinions were not wanted. An informed group was a winning group in their minds so many votes were going to Potter. When Tonks and Moody both casted their vote to Potter, the other aurors followed through. In the end, Harry was allowed to join the meetings by a slim margin.

The biggest disappointment was when Moony chose to abstain from the vote. He didn't look at Harry or Sirius. Sirius was glaring at him at disbelief, but to quickly slummed back with a huff. To Harry's surprise, Moony gave a pleading look to Tonks, but she didn't notice. Harry's jaw involuntarily clenched at the way Remus looked at her every so often.

"So, it seems _young_ Harry will be joining us for the remainder of the summer." Dumbledore felt like everything he had built was all rearranged. He could at least derail the story time so that he could have Harry not join the next meeting.

"Yes, I think it would be best to get any urgent matters out of the way before everyone is filled in. If any information I have is prudent to anything brought up I will inform you, but at the end of the meeting I promise to share all the information I know from Voldemort's revival to his first attempt in 1991." There were a few nods, but some were impatient and wondering if they were going to get the information at all.

Shacklebolt brought the first announcement. "There are rumors that the Black case is being reopened. Not many are aware. Just a few senior aurors."

Tonks and Harry looked to each other and thought, 'Shite we forgot to talk to Sirius.' They both somehow succeeded to hide their blush with their metamorph abilities.

"I thought I was already being hunted?" Scoffed Sirius.

"The rumor is that there is new evidence that might be in your favor." Shacklebolt said coolly. Sirius looked like it was too good to be true.

"It may be a ploy to lure Sirius out into the open." Said Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure Dumbledore. The only people that know that know of it are Amelia, Scrimgeour, and me. According to Amelia someone brought in evidence that is going to be reviewed by Scrimgeour. However, it begs the question of why now." Said Shacklebolt while playing with his ear ring.

"It is best we stay cautious for now, and it would also be best if you find out who that evidence is from." Said Dumbledore.

Sirius was dumbstruck. He wanted to be free so badly, but it sounded too good to be true.

The rest of the meeting consisted of recruitment reports for both sides and watch on the DoM. Harry honestly thought the DoM was a waste of time. Harry was happy to hear that some of the neutral families were trying their best to stay neutral.

Finally Dumbledore tried to dismiss everyone, but Harry stepped in and offered his information to all who wanted it. This was a tactic to further drive the difference between Harry and Dumbledore. It also pointed out who would listen and not follow blindly. While followers were useful, they were people that came naturally, and they were only cannon fodder to Dumbledore anyway. If that was what they wished to be Harry couldn't stop them. So, many who opposed Harry left for the night. If it wasn't information that Dumbledore was giving out it wasn't worth hearing. Harry was actually happy to see Snape leaving, but he doubted it was by choice. Harry was not going to sleep well again tonight.

As Harry began his story, he mostly summed up all that happened first and second year. Third year was unimportant except for the prophecy that was made by his Divination teacher. Most were skeptical of his stories, but Harry offered up memories to prove what had happened. The biggest news to them was Identity of Voldemort. Namely Tom Riddle. Barty Crouch Jr. was a surprise as well. Many thought he was a boy that was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but there was nothing to deny that he was a death eater now. As Harry went on to what happened in Little Hangleton, some of the Order members thought that the village should be investigated.

The Order members who stayed were very appreciative of this information, and were slightly upset that they were not informed of all this beforehand. Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley were surprisingly quiet through all of this. Harry shift to look at them once or twice, and noticed that Dumbledore seemed not to be listening at all and making sure not to make eye contact with Harry. It made Harry suspicious, but ultimately worked in his favor.

Harry then went on to note the personality shift between Tom Riddle and Voldemort. Tom was calm and calculated. He seemed to always take actions slowly and with meaning. Voldemort was very impatient and quick to anger. The thing that was the same between both Tom and Voldemort was the need gloat and prove themselves to be superior. Harry continued to explain that this was how he had survived three of his four encounters with Voldemort. The best way to bide to time when facing him was to push his buttons, because then he would take his time making an example of you, thus creating a possible opportunity.

There were several gulps and pale faces at this suggestion, but a few determined looks. Moody looked at Harry as if dissecting him. "I know it's a terrifying, but it's the method that I've found that works. Even a little defiance is enough to throw him off slightly. He has surround himself with people who don't dare question him, and he continues to condition them not to. The reason there a so few defectors from Voldemort is because of this conditioning. Voldemort may fear death, but he knows how to make an existence worse than death. If we take out Voldemort, and not the rest of the death eaters, most will go back to their normal lives. The exception to the rule will be the ones in Azkaban once they escape." There were a few gasps at these words. Some of the Order members didn't think it would be possible, but this was Voldemort they were talking about. "Mark my words, we will have a breakout by November 1st. I've done some studying on the last war. Most major battles initiated by Voldemort took place on Halloween, Christmas, or the end of June. I've also received word that will be their first move after the recruiting phase. Inner circle members are the primary targets. They will also take the opportunity to recruit inmates if given the chance." Harry ended his report with a list of death eater recruits.

"You're informant has to be in the inner circle to have this kind of information." Commented Moody. Harry made a point not to acknowledge this. This was all a part of his plan.

This meeting was not only meant to misbalance the Order, but also the death eaters. Harry had faith that Snape would report that there was a spy among their rank, which in a way was true, but also untrue. Harry was starting a witch hunt.

-oOoOoOo-

Dumbledore quickly left afterwards without a word. Harry could sense Mrs. Weasley wanted to rant at him, but he quickly retreated up the stairs to find the other looking at him with some jealousy. The Twins however looked very pleased with him, Hermione was contemplative with some looks of displeasure, and Ginny... star struck as usual.

"How come you join a meeting and we can't?" asked Ron crossing his arms and having a tone similar to last Halloween.

This struck a nerve with Harry. "At first, I just planned to sit through with the cloak, but I saw an opportunity and took it. I feel like I've done a lot of good in there."

"We agree with you Harry." Said Forge.

"You had some interesting points."

"How do you know… you know what forget I asked, plausible deniability." Said Harry, but the Twins looked a little disappointed not to show off their newest invention.

"What do you think the weapon is?" asked Hermione out of the blue.

Harry thought for a moment. They had indeed called whatever was in the DoM a weapon, but it was Dumbledore's famous wording that made it such. To Harry it sounded more like something that could be used as a weapon rather than an actual one. "It could be anything, but I honestly think the DoM should be lower on the priorities list. I think it's a misdirection."

"Dumbledore said himself it was a weapon. We can let You-Know-Who have it!" Ron argued.

Harry let out a sigh and thought this was a perfect opportunity to sway the others. "I won't tell you because I want you to figure it out. Something to remember with Dumbledore is that he is a master a speech. You really need dissect his wording to get what he is actual saying and what he wants you to think."

"Are you calling Dumbledore a liar?! After everything he's done for us?!" Ron was now turning red in the face. He had already shutdown his higher order thinking skills. It happened too often.

"No Ron, what Harry is saying actually somewhat more sinister." Said Hermione quietly. Harry gave her a pointed look and retired upstairs.

"I want a word with you young man!" came the voice of Molly Weasley, but Harry was far too tired to deal with her. He magically looked his door and silenced it after entering his bedroom. He knew Dora had her own way to come to him so he waited.

He didn't have to wait long before the wall opened and Dora came through smiling broadly. "You impressed a lot of people tonight Harry. Is how you got that info one of your secrets?"

"Yes and no, it's something that you'll probably learn in the coming weeks we're together, but I want to see how the aftermath of tonight unfolds first." Said Harry casually. "I will say that no one on our side is in danger because of what I said."

Dora let out a sigh of relief. It was something she was slightly worried about. "I am curious how you know all that, but I'll let it go _for now_. So, are you completely wiped out?"

"No, but I want to take it easy. I think Joan is expecting us to show tonight though." He said sounding a little tired.

"You ever talk to Joan?"

"No, not really. I didn't talk to anyone much." He paused for a moment and blushed. "You really have kicked me out a slump you know. I was diving nonstop into information, magic, and alcohol before you came up to me last night. This is the happiest I've been in what feels like forever." It was hard for Harry to say, but he thought she deserved to hear it. He was becoming to feel more and more at ease with her presence.

She gave him a tender hug and a quick peck on the lips before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Do you think they've figured us out, because I was freaking out at some of the stuff Dumbledore was implying?"

Not breaking the hug Harry replied, "I think they are wary, but I doubt think we've already gotten so… intimate. So, we're dating?"

"Dating. You can call me your lover or girlfriend or whatever. I don't care." Said Dora with a chuckle.

"I was thinking vixen." She hit him for that, but then chuckled.

"So… Do we show up at the bar… or do spend some time alone." She whispered in his ear.

"The pub will be there tomorrow." He said as he fell back on the bed.

-oOoOoOo-

AN: I really had trouble with this chapter, and honestly didn't enjoy it that much. I've also been rather under the weather this week. The first scene I redid about 5 times until I got something that I liked. The original plan was for them to fight and them not make up until after the meeting or after the 12th, but every time I wrote it Tonks pretty much stepped in and told Harry to get his shit together. In one version I went so far to make Harry call her a bitch. That seemed to me like something would never do. Tonks' character pretty kicked the shit out him and put him in timeout and left him to think about what he did wrong, which turned into major angst. I don't like a lot of angst. I'm trying to avoid it, but also use enough it to make Harry human. The thing that I'm finding I don't like writing is politics and dancing around words. I'm an action, drama, romance, and humor kind of guy. The politics is important for setting up how the year is going to go so I'm going to have muddle through it. I'm trying to put as much effort into it as possible, but its hard to get my eyes off other fanfics and write my own. I blame We're In This Together by Zugrian. I've been addicted to that now. I think I'm developing a fetish for forbidden relationships. If anyone wants some suggested reads or to suggest some reads to me please pm me.

AN: Also reminder I know I left thing where it seems like its sexy time, but when it happens you will know!


End file.
